


Science and Magic

by Blitz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff, Gavin is not as much of an ass as he could be, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gee Gavin how come your author lets you have two moms, Gen, M/M, Some kind of plot, The magic AU no one asked for, a touch of soulmate AU, he's trying, implied hankcon, no beta we die like men, timestamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz/pseuds/Blitz
Summary: The uprising causes hundreds of androids to deviate, not only freeing them from the bonds of their programming, but also putting fractures in the dam of magic they've unknowingly held back for years.The resulting surge of magic blankets the city, giving its more magic-inclined citizens a whole wealth of new problems to deal with.Through this, Gavin is house bound, miserable and, in his fevered state, seriously contemplating whether or not he hates androids as much as he thought.





	1. The wall cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an AU hoe and I loves me some magic AU, ya'll get this! Enjoy! -finger guns-
> 
> I saw a couple of timestamp style stories and wanted to try this format for myself, it's fun and frustrating at the same time lol.

[Nov. 10 & 11, 2038]

Gavin wakes from cold medication induced sleep just as the Revolution is hitting it's peek. At least, it seems to be...maybe. How long was he asleep for? He blinks blearily as he attempts to watch the ongoing newscast, squinting slightly in hopes see the screen a bit better. Public opinion is...high? Yeah, that's about right. The androids _have_ been trying to keep this thing as peaceful as humanly -heh humanly- possible, it's no wonder why the humans can't help but cheer the bots on.

What-ever. He groans, pressing his face into his pillow. There's too much happening at once for his sluggish brain to comprehend.

If it weren't for the fact that he had gone from feeling slightly under the weather to “deathly” ill in the span of a few hours, -and had to be threatened with suspension in order to force him to go home- he would be out there too. Damn Fowler, he could do his job just fine. Sorta. Kinda. Okay, so he's useless for the time being. Point being, he would be out there. Doing...doing...what is the DPD doing right now exactly? The Military and FBI would've taken over by this point. So...nothing. He would be doing exactly what he's doing now, ugh.

Glaring that the TV, he can't help but resent all of this, all this unrest the uprising caused in Detroit, for breaking that invisible dam of trapped magic rendering him to this sorry state, and most surprising, for making him reconsider his stance on androids. Despite it all, he can't bring himself to resent the androids themselves. Seeing all the bullshit they're going through. All the pain. It's a real kick in dick, is what it is. For all he talks about his hatred of androids, that hated has waned in the last few weeks. The truths being brought to light in the wake of the deviants uprising, well, it has done a good job in curb stomping the hell out of those prejudices. Mostly.

As he watches the protesting androids, long suppressed memories -that he'd rather not dwell on- of a similar event are dragged to the forefront of his vulnerable mind.

Before he can delve too deep into them, the sound of Perkin's slimy voice pulls Gavin out of his fever daze. His nose wrinkles in disdain. Scummy, FBI bastard.

“Don't listen to him, you dumb plastic prick.” he growls at the screen.

Unfortunately, speaking irritates his raw throat sending him into a coughing fit that makes him hunch over in pain. Resulting in him missing a chunk of the conversation. Gavin tunes back in as the two part ways; an agreement has been made, or so it seems. Gavin's head is pounding so hard, that it makes it even more difficult to keep track of what's going on but somehow he's...relieved that this whole situation won't be escalating to violence; at least that's what the newscaster is saying. He doesn't trust it.

Even though he's kind of expecting it, when the bomb hits the barricade, it basically jump scares him; nearly sending him into another coughing fit. The resulting anger that rushes through him is so sudden and surprising that it takes his, already labored, breath away. Gavin's eyes flash molten-silver as the full force of his raging magic is able to escape it's bonds for a brief, thrilling moment before being tethered back with a painful, near audible, **snap**.

When the world comes into focus again, it's awash with stars and sparkles. Gavin uncurls slowly from his ball of pain to see the TV flicker erratically for several moments before going dark with a sad pop. Gavin winces, coughing weakly as he rubs the heated skin under his thick wristband, blinking to clear the sparks of colour from his vision.Well. That was _not _fun.

He scowls with a heartfelt 'fuuuck' as it slowly dawns on his fever addled brain that he just shorted out yet _another_ electronic device with a magic surge; fourth one since this whole upraising began.

In his sulk, he contemplates if shorting out one of those fucking androids in revenge for his fallen devices would be as satisfying as it sounds. Hey, he said he was starting to hate them less. Not that he was suddenly going to be besties with one; unlike a certain washed up Lieutenant. Gavin _liked _his TV -and his tablet, cellphone, switch. _Fuck_.

With shaking hands, Gavin delicately grabs his _new_ tablet from the table. A concerned 'mrow' distracts him. He looks down to see his fluff monster of a Maine coon familiar trotting up to him; her ears back, tail bottle-brushed and grey eyes narrowed with worry.

“I'm okay Em.” Gods, his voice is so fucking shot. “Just another surge. Corvo hiding again?”

She hops up on the couch to curl up beside him, healing purrs begin rumbling out of her. He slumps bonelessly back onto the couch. “Thought so. Now, let's see what's going on after...that.”

When he tunes back into the broadcast, the last of the androids are being surrounded; he dreaded that would eventually happen but, that's just what happened when you let yourself trust these shady ass bitches. '_Told you not to trust him you dumb fuck_.'

All is silent, the tension thick even through the screen, he holds his breath. Then they...they begin to sing? His eyebrows raise in confusion; shouldn't this be the point where they fight back?

Their voices are perfect sure, as expected, but its the soul and heart in their song that renders him breathless. Gradually, the painful, angry buzzing beneath his skin begins to simmer down to a more pleasant hum.

With the fever and medication still bogging down his brain, the surge draining him, and his magic now moderately soothed, sleep begins to drag Gavin back into it's depths. Gavin tries to fight it, of course, wanting to know how all of this plays out, but it's difficult as sight and sound begins to blur together – the calming purrs do nothing to help. He ultimately loses the fight for consciousness. The tablet slips from slackened fingers to thump gently to the carpet.

[Nov. 11, 2038]

A beam of sunlight from the mid-morning sun peaking through the curtains is what wakes him next; he buries his face in the cushion with a soft whine. The purring against his back gets louder. At some point during the night he apparently managed to turn onto his stomach without tumbling off the couch but ended up loosing his pillow. Wonders never cease.

He blinks away the haze brought about by the fever and the dreams it conjured. Or more accurately, memories it dragged out of the depths of his mind; afterimages of a protesting crowd, gunfire and panic -so much panic- chase him into wakefulness. Gavin forcefully shoves them back; where he hopes they'll stay. A soft paw patting his face pulls him away from his troubling memories.

“Heeey, Corvo. Done hiding?” He greets his fluffy, blue-grey scottish fold familiar; who's camping out on his fallen pillow. “What crazy shit did I miss?” Ugh, his voice is raw and gross.

Corvo sends him a flat look, his tail flicking at he waits for Gavin's brain to catch up. Gavin groans. “Right. Fried TV. Sorry bud. Did my decide tablet die too?”

He retrieves it from where it buried half-under the pillow and swipes the screen. “It's just passlocked. How do you not know my pass?” An annoyed growl-meow. “Yeah asshole. I know you can't read my mind.”

Gavin coughs as shifts to lay on his back -after stealing his pillow back from Corvo- Emily relocates herself to lay across his legs, while Corvo hops up to loaf by his head.

“So,you guys want to eat before I see if the worlds gone to shit (cough)?” They stare at him imploringly. “I know I should eat too, but I highly doubt it'll stay down.”

Noticing how low the battery is, he casually charges it with a little spark of his -pleasingly calm- magic. He ignores the sounds of protest to him using unstable magic while sick; he knows his limits thank you very much.

Whelp, it seems like he woke up to hell after all. Detroit is now android occupied as many of it's citizens have evacuated the city. Gavin snorts. Bunch of pussies, the lot of them. Most of the androids have, so far, shown that they're not willing to harm humans. There's seriously no need to panic. Honestly.

Even if they did, want to harm humans that is, there was no way, no how he was going to turn tail and run. A bunch of sentient roombas didn't scare him. _He_ lived here first, fuck you very much. That's ignoring the fact even if he wanted to leave, he was sick as a dog and is thus unable to get very far in this first place. Besides, there was a good chance a bunch of shitty looters and squatters are going to take advantage of the chaos. His home was too precious to up and abandon it to those degenerates.

“Huh. Would you look at that? (cough) Anderson's pet finally got some bite.” He whistles as he watches the clip of Connor leading what was pretty much an army of androids. “That's actually pretty bad ass.”

He glances at Emily. “Don't **ever ** (cough) tell him I said that.” Her only response is a flicker of her ear.

Gavin spends most of the day lazily catching up on what he missed after passing out. That is, until his bodily needs force him to, ultimately, take care of himself. All the while, two furry shadows follow him around like the mother hens they are. Unfortunately, he was right about what he predicted earlier. As soon as he tries to eat, it all ends up coming back up.

While sipping miserably on, what is essentially, tea, Gavin thinks hard on his current predicament; about what he's going to do now. He already knows that he's unwilling to abandon the city and he certainly won't abandon his job; he's worked too damn hard to throw it all away now. Will he start being nicer to the androids? Well, he'll certainly...try. The events that have transpired in the last couple weeks have made his dumbass more aware of just how closely related the android's plight is to theirs; those lectures from his moms are finally getting through to him it seems. Better late than never, he figures. Besides he's not that much of an asshole as to be cruel to begins that are just trying to live their life. Mostly.

Fuck it. He's going back to sleep.

[Nov. 15, 2038]

“You look like shit Reed.”

Of course that's the first thing he hears as he saunters into work. He scoffs, Tina grins cheekily at him.

“Thanks. I woke up this way.” His voice is raspy, remnants of his cold that's still lingering; he coughs,

“You sound like you gargled razor blades, my man.”

She strides up to him, pressing a cold hand to his forehead. Gavin hisses in surprise, flinching away.

“Shit! (cough) Why are your hands always so cold?”

Tina places a hand on her hip. “For once they're not, I was just holding a warm mug." She waggles her fingers for emphasis. "But you, my dude, are hot.”

“Hey, I know I'm hot T but I--!”

A sudden pat on his back sends him stumbling forward slightly.

“Oh shit.” A hand on his arm helps steady him. “Sorry man. Didn't think I hit you that hard.”

“You didn't.” Tina deadpans.

Chris looks him over as he steps around him. “Wow. You look rough Reed.”

“That's what I said.”

"Fuck off, I'm fine." Gavin shoves his hands into his pockets and glares. “Not like you look much better than me T.”

She snorts. "Bull, I look way better than you. Plus, _I _have a certified nurse taking care of my sick ass. You even taking any meds?”

“Look-” He coughs into his arm. “Look I'm nearly over it now, get off my ass. Plus, by the looks of things (cough) you guys need help here.”

Glancing around the sad state of the precinct proves his point. With the revolution all the androids are gone, their old pods lay empty, there are also no service androids hanging around either. With the evacuation, their ranks are spread thin; at least half the desks are empty. He could only image the state of the other departments.

“_You _need to drag your germy ass back home Reed. We don't need you infecting the rest of us.”

Gavin glared at Hank. “First of a-” he snapped and immediately regretted raising his voice as he barks a painful sounding cough. “F-first of all, I'm not contagious anymore so fuck off. (cough) Second, who the hell are you old man? Anderson is never here (cough) before 11 unless his plastic pet drags him in.” He sends himself into a coughing fit.

“Oh my god, just stop talking.” Tina reprimands him with a groan.

Hank flips him off for that. “Then stay and feel like shit for all I care. Lord knows we need the help, especially now that City Council has a bug up their ass about the androids.”

“Exactly.” Came a deep, irritated voice from behind him, giving him a start. “Now, all of you stop wasting time and get back to work.”

Gavin turns in time to receive a mystery box from Captain Fowler.

“Good to see you're back on your feet kid. Enjoy.”

With that, Fowler turned on a heel and stalked off grumbling profanities about the council.

“Uhhh...so, what exactly are we doing?”

Chris sighed. “Apparently, City Council got it in their heads that revisiting old android cases would be a show of good faith or something? I don't man. Seems like waste of time to me but go off.”

“Seriously?” Gavin deadpanned. “Don't we have, I don't know, actual jobs? (cough) We have enough shitty paperwork to do as it is. And with the state of the city right now, how the hell (cough) the hell are we gonna get this done, exactly?”

Tina shrugged. “Sorry dude. It's eerily calm out there right now. I think we're in the eye of the storm. So we _barley_ have anything to do.”

“Ugh.” Gavin dumped the box on the desk, then dropped heavily into his chair. “Yeah, no. You can count me out of this bullshit. (cough) Give me an actual _important _job to do, then we'll talk. (coughcough)”

“Reed. Get a cup of tea or some cough drops. Listening to you is making my throat hurt in sympathy.” Collins complained.

“Tch, your face is (cough) is hurting me too, but you don't see (cough) me complainin'.”

He took a sip from his travel mug before obnoxiously holding it out for Collins to see. “And the hell you think this is? (cough) Also...” Digging into his pocket he presented a handful of cough drops. “I ain't an idiot man.”

Collins held up his hands. “All right, all right." He conceded. "Seriously though, Jeffrey's in a beastly mood. You better start helping out with City Council's project if you don't want your disciplinary file padded.”

“Or your head on a pike.” Tina snerked.

“Alright already. I get it. Jesus.”

~.~

Four hours and two augments with Fowler about doing pointless busywork later, he was now stuck to do said busywork until his cough improved as punishment for back talking his superior. Gavin was seriously considering finding out a way to get himself out of active duty in order to escape form this hell...Tina did always say he was an awful drama king.

After depositing yet another file into the pile he named '????', he stretched his arms above his head, his shoulders giving a series of satisfying pops.

'_I need to get away from these files before I set them on fire.' _he pushed himself away from his desk after deciding that getting more tea was the best thing to do, he ambled into the break room.

“Sup T.” Gavin greeted Tina as he walked by.

She absentmindedly waved to him with a muttered 'hey', her eyes glued to the TV.

He leaned on the table beside her after remaking his tea. “So, anything interesting?”

“Mn? Oh, yeah. Looks like they're finally going to start the negotiations for real. And look who's there.”

Focusing on the newscast, Gavin's eyebrows rose with a startled 'hm'. “Wow, so that's where Anderson's pet wondered off to. Awww, he's playing politician now.”

Sure enough, trailing just behind Markus and Josh was Connor. The three androids were wearing expensive looking suits, a radical change from the grungy group of protesters they were only days before.

“Weren't there, like, two more in their..” he pauses, trying to find the word he wants to use. “...leader gang...thing?”

“Didn't think you cared enough to notice Gav.” Tina mocked teasingly.

Rolling his eyes Gavin sipped his tea. “Give me a break. It's not like there was _literally_ anything else to see on the news for fucks sake. (cough)”

Tina snorted. “So Dani told me, that a friend of hers told him, that apparently the other two are holding down the fort over here. So they say.”

“It was a rhetorical question.” Gavin groused.

She ignored him. “And get this -it's kind of on the down low- there have been rumors going around that there are other android leaders from around the US wanting to join the dudes in DC. Isn't that a trip?”

“Huh, no shit?”

“Yep. The uprising here has apparently set off a chain of them. It's pretty epic.”

“Well.” Gavin whistled impressed at the speed everything was going. The newscasters were now commenting of what they already knew, Detroit was unnervingly calm.

“So, you're sounding better than you did this morning.”

“It's magic.” he snerked, wiggling his fingers mockingly,

Tina started to reach for his cup. “Yeah, sure. I know it is. Your super awesome mom send a care package?”

Gavin possessively pulled his cup closer. “Duh. I'm glad she did. I ran out of these herbs a while ago. They're seriously a life saver.”

“I'm sooo jealous.” She whined. “You're so lucky your parents aren't stingy with the components.”

She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “Speaking of. How are they doing out there? Are off-griders feeling the effects like us? Have I asked this before, I don't remember.”

Gavin shrugged, also lowering his voice. “You haven't, don't worry. And nah, not...really. Most of them haven't felt the effects of the limiters, and the androids that wander in are the deviant sort. So, ya know. None of that suppressing “energy” bullshit.”

“Cool, that's great. Because this fucking sucks.” She paused to glance around. “We're still suppressed by these shitty limiters and suddenly it's like, _**boom**_! We're hit by a flood of...uh, “energy”.”

“Why do you think that mild cold I had got worse all the sudden?”

“Damn. Really? That explains why Dani and I have been feeling so off. Er, well, more off than usual. I thought I just caught your cold.”

Gavin shrugged. “I mean, you might have? Like mom said, all this new surplus of “energy” has no where to go. It's festering and it's going to cause surges and overloads.”

“And then you'll go _ **boom** _!”

They both jumped as a new voice suddenly intruded in on their conversation. Gavin's mug began to topple over as he jerked; before stopping in mid-topple. It righted itself a second later, surrounded by a faint blue glow.

Hank scowled at them as he walked by, the soft blue glow in his eyes fizzling out as he flexed his hand. “Maybe talk a bit louder so everyone in the precinct knows what you are?”

Both Gavin and Tina looked unnerved enough that Hank felt shitty for being so harsh. Almost.

“Tch, no one heard us.” Gavin muttered gruffly.

“You better hope not.” Hank growled back.

Gavin glared, scowling as he readied himself to argue.

“Sooo,” Tina intervened before an argument could even begin. “You see Robocop on TV? Pretty neat huh?”

Hank shrugged. “Sure. I suppose it is.”

“Aw, he's a real boy now. You must be so pwoud.” Gavin mocked with a snicker. Tina snorting in amusement.

“What-ever. He's already lead an army of androids through Detroit. So this isn't all that impressive in retrospect.”

Tina tilted her head and hummed in consideration. “Yeah. That's fair.”

“Fine, you got me. Even I can't argue that, that was...pretty badass.” Gavin conceded.

The proud smile that crept onto Hank's face was hidden by his mug. “Sure was. Besides, I get never ending text messages from the punk. So, I know everything that's going on. For some reason he think he needs to keep me constantly updated.”

“Aw, that's cute.” Tina cooed. “He likes you a lot.”

Hank only grunted in response, his cheeks tinting slightly.

“Well someone has to-OW! (coughcough) Bitch!” Gavin glared. Tina smiled, fluttering her eyelashes innocently at him.

“An annoying poodle is what he is.” Shaking his head Hank began to make his way out, then paused mid-step. “Anyway,” He leveled them with a grave look. “Keep all the “energy” talk to bare minimum. Ya hear me? With the uprising people are getting a lot more paranoid. People are gonna come after anyone they deem as “other” if they feel “threatened”. So be careful.”

Gavin and Tina shared an uneasy, grim look. On the TV the newscasters were talking about unrest in the cities. All humor wiped from their faces from Hank's drawn, troubled expression.

“Yes, sir.”

[Nov. 16, 2038]

“Hey, Gav?”

“Hm?” Gavin hums distractedly as he digs through one of the many drawers that hold his spell components.

“I was thinking-”

“Shocking.”

“Like you have two brain cells to rub together. Anyway, I was thinking about the androids. Ya know?”

Gavin snorts, he drops a small container into the bag beside him. “How can you not? They're all _everyone_ is talking about.”

She shrugs. “Sure. But I mean, about the way we've treated them. It's probably about time we stop being such assholes to them. I suppose.”

Gavin squints at her over his shoulder for moment, not wanting to admit that yeah, he's thought about it. A lot. “...This was Dani's idea wasn't it.”

“_No_!...Okay, yeah. You know she's never liked how we've talked about them. Hell, she was one of the few people in her ward that treated them like people.”

“Tch, she would treat a roomba like a pet.” Gavin snorts.

Tina grins. “Yeah and? So did you!”

He fumbles a pouch. “I did not!”

“That's not what lawyer mom said. She said his name was B.E.N.”

Emily trills at him from where she's laying on top of the shelf.

Gavin pokes her. “No comments from the peanut gallery.”

He looks back at Tina, raising a haughty eyebrow. “Those were _roombas_ , these are _androids_. Your point?”

Tina sighs heavily. “It's just. We're able to treat -presumably- non-sentient robots better than sentient androids, with thoughts and-and _feelings_. Ya feel?” She paused for emphasis. “Besides, the only reason we said we hated them in the first place was because they're walking, talking magic jammers and detectors. Now we know it wasn't even their fault.”

“And stealing out jo-”

Using her magic Tina flings a stray, crumpled receipt at his forehead. “No. Corporations got greedy. They figured they didn't have to pay or give insurance to androids; unlike humans.”

Chuckling sardonically, Gavin shook his head. “Wow. Dani finally got you on her side. You're whipped.”

Tina's jaw tightens. “Oh, don't be a dick. You know we're right. You know it's not their fault. Look at the amount of dismissed and biased cases we've gone through! You know what that reminds me of?”

Gavin frowns. “Ti-”

“The metric fuck-ton of cases that have screwed over witches! The _literal _witch hunts!?”

Freezing, Gavin slowly pushes the drawer closed. He sighs and drops down heavily in front of her. “You've...really thought about this haven't you?”

She nods sharply. “Yeah, well. This whole-whole uprising thing is kind of a big wake up call, ya know.”

Gavin deflates, fiddling with his wristband. “...I've thought about it a too, alright.”

Tina smiled softly at him.”Good. Plus, you've felt it too right?”

“Felt what...exactly?”

Tina gestured vaguely. “Ya know. Their life force?” She explained slowly. “I was out there Gav. After they were deviated, it was-was like, shit how do I explain. Like when a witch gets unbound and their magic is freed; it was mind-blowing. Hell, you're more sensitive to life-force than I am. How can you not feel it?”

“...C-can't say I have. I tended to avoid the plastics.”

What a bald faced lie. The whole reason he followed Connor down to the archives in the first place was because he was inexplicably drawn to the strange, new aura he felt that day. And wasn't that a kick in the teeth.

Tina pats his knee in consolation. “I know you're a big asshole, but next time you see an android you'll see what I mean.”

“Alright, alright. Get off my dick about it already.”

“Gross. I want nothing to do with your icky man-parts.”

They stared each other down for a couple of seconds before breaking down into peals of laughter.

Tina was first to get a hold of herself. “Okay but think about it. If even _ Hank Anderson _can have a change of heart in a couple weeks. I very much doubt that it's so unlikely that we can't either.”

“Tch, only because he want to fu-OW!”

Gavin glared upward as a particularly solid pouch beaned him on the head.

“Mrow.” Emily stared down at them, tail twitching with amusement.

“You're not sorry, brat.” He looked at what hit him. “Oh, hey. I was looking for this. Thanks...I guess.”

She trilled at him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

~.~

“Alright. You're all set. That should be enough to reinforce your spells. I hope. Magic is all over the place right now, sooo I can't really be sure.”

“Cool. Sucks we're still forced to use low-level, low quality shit though. Our wards would last much longer if only we could use the better stuff."

Gavin shrugged helplessly. “Tell me about it. I've got...so much stuff just rotting away.”

“Sooo, you gonna tell me now what the hell you did to your TV?” She eyed the lightning scared screen.

Rubbing his thumb over his scar, Gavin huffed. “Like I said, magic is fucked. I...kind of overloaded on it?”

He heard her snort, her faced twisting in contained amusement. The unintentional innuendo suddenly dawning on him. “Oh, no. Don't you dare. Ya nasty.”

She snorted. “I wasn't going to say anything.”

Waving off his suspicious glare, she giggled. “Chill. See you later man. I'll tell wifey hi when she gets home. Thanks again.”

Gavin waves as she leaves. Then, after a moment of consideration, spends the next few minutes making sure _ his _wards are still in place but not emitting too much power. He really does not want to attract the wrong attention.

Satisfied he begins the head back inside when a nearby rustling catches his attention. Freezing, he carefully scans the area. It's not like there are many places to hide in the area after all.

Several minutes pass...nothing.

Gavin rolls his shoulders with a groan. He's just tired, his mind is playing tricks on him. That's all.

[Nov. 19, 2038]

Gavin flops bonelessly onto the couch, he throws an arm over his face the other dangling over the edge brushing against soft fur. Ugh, his body aches and it's maddening; this magic overflow is doing no favors to his body. Plus, hours hunched over a desk reading reports is sooo not fun; his cough is all but gone, so Fowler is finally allowing him to go on calls, so there's that.

Then, there's the matter of his magic that's still buzzing restlessly under his skin. While it's also tiring him out, it's simultaneously energizing him. Neither he nor Tina are very thrilled about this recent development - neither is Hank for that matter, and he's not even bound like they are. On top of _that_ he's nearly shorted out almost every electronic thing he's held or touched in the past few days. It's the absolute worst.

The silence is broken when his phone goes off. Gavin groans in despair, he's so not going to answer that. He's off duty for fucks sake. Almost ignores it before it suddenly occurs to him that the ring-tone is wrong for his work phone, this is his “mom phone”. Scrambling up, he nearly falls off the couch in his haste to yank open the side table drawer. **Magic mom** flashes on the screen. He frowns in concern, it's kind of late for her to call.

“Hey mom, what's up? Everything all right?”

_ “Sorry for callin' so late, I finally got a chance to call. Did I wake up you up?” _

Uncurling from the awkward sprawl he put himself in, his sits cross-legged on the couch. “Nah. I literally just got off work actually.”

He hears a distant '..._ to Gavi.' _in the background.

_ “Mummy says hi.” s_he chuckles. _ “You sound tired hun. You want me to call back later?” _

Gavin shakes his head. “Nah, 's alright. I've been meaning to call you anyway.”

_ “What did you need?” _

“I asked you first.” He grins.

She snorts. _ “Okay, you brat. You sounded like you were getting a cold the last time we talked. We were just wonderin' how you were feeling. With, well, everything that's happening.” _

Gavin sighs. “That tiny cold ended up worsening because of the surges, so there's that.” he grumbles. “It's pretty much gone; thank the gods. That care package really showed up just in time, thanks.”

She tutted. _ “You're welcome. You've always been susceptible to winter colds after all. Better to be prepared. Speaking of the surges, how's **that** treating you?” _

There's underlying mocking tone to her question. She was always the less tolerant of his moms about his choice to stay in Detroit. He rolls his eyes – only because she can't see him. “Augh, that's what I wanted to call about. Is there a way to, I don't know, calm it the fu-uh-hell down? I've nearly shorted out all my electronics. I'm sore, like, all the time. Hell, Corvo and Emily have pretty much stopped touching me because we keep zapping each other.”

There's shuffling, and a muffled protest before he hears a beep as a button is pressed. He's been put on speaker. _ **“Hey baby, maybe you should-” ** _ Comes the calmer, softer voice of his non-magic mum – aka lawyer mum. It's shoved aside by a deeper, harsher voice; her southern accent getting thicker her irritation.

_ “Come 'ere. Get those horrendous things off. _ _ **Then ** _ _ all will be fixed.” _

Gavin growled moodily, they've had this conversation hundreds of times – he's getting tired of it. “You know I can't be--”

_ “Why the hell not? All you--!” _ _ ** “Evie.” ** _ _ “What?! Am I supposed to stay silent and-and continue to let him hurt himself?” _

_ **“That's not what I'm saying dear. You know this will only end in fight that none of us want to have right now.” ** _ She sighed dramatically _ **. “Two stubborn mules butting heads never ends well.”** _

_ “He _y!” They both protested. Abigail chortled.

Gavin sighed, all the fight draining out of him. He slumped back. “...No, no you're right.” He rubbed his face tiredly. “I'm too drained to argue about this...again.”

_ “I know, I'm sorry Gav. I just-just worry is all.” _ Gavin knew that she was rubbing her temples. _ “Things are gettin' crazy round here and...” S_igh “ _ ...No, no. This isn't about us, you wanted advice and-” _

“It's fine mom. Also, I don't know how much time I have. I'm afraid I might short this thing if I hold it too long.” He glances at his phone when it beeps. There's an 'app is causing high battery usage' message on the screen. “Apparently I'm draining the battery.” He drawls, unimpressed.

_ **“Oh, that doesn't sound good.”** _

_ “Because it's not. What's happenin' is that you're trying to expel the excess energy, all the while those vile things are working overtime to absorb and contain it.” _

Gavin stares at the wristband on his free hand. “Oh...that's...really shitty.”

_ “Supremely.” _

Rubbing at the raw skin under his bands. “Is there anything I can do? And don't say 'come home'.”

_ “Stubborn child.” _

_ **“Well, we've had a few witches join us here since the evacuation, who've been affected by the surge and the thing is...”** _

_ “I know, don't give me that look. Short of removing the limiters, there's really nothing we can do to stop it completely. You just have to tolerate it for now.” _

Gavin groaned in despair.

_ “Hold on a sec. You can lessen the strain by casting oooh -with your strength- a couple of small spells every hour. Maybe more.” _

“That's it? Nothing else?”

_ “Sorry Gav.” _ She was rubbing her temples again. _ “You can't restrict your magic anymore or else you'll inevitably self-destruct. We just have to play the waitin' game till the shockwaves settle.” _

**“Sorry baby.”**

“No. I-it's not your fault.” He tiredly rubbed his eyes. “I'll just deal.”

_ **“Just be careful out there. I've heard that the Agency is getting active again.”** _

_ “Shit.” _

“Damn it.”

_ “How is this the first I've heard about this?” _

**“I recently just found out myself.”**

_ “Okay. Holy hell.” _ Evie breathed. _ “Stay safe Gav.” _

_**“Mmhm, and try and rest."**_Abigale chortled. **"**_**I know it's a bit hypocritical coming from me..”**_

_ “ _ _ **You ** _ _ should be sleeping off that jet lag.” _

_ **“Oh hush.”** _

Gavin chuckled fondly. “Alight, I will. Thanks for the help. You stay safe too. Talk to you later, goodnight.” Alright, stay low, be vigilant and wait it out. He could do that.

The good night from his moms was suddenly cut off. Gavin pulled his phone away from his ear, glaring at it. It was dead.

Gavin dropped it with a sound of disgust. He lay back against the pillows with a tired sigh and closed his eyes. A soft paw pressed against his face, four little needle pricks against the skin.

“Ow. You jerk.” Gavin growled up at Corvo's upside down face, his bright orange eyes staring down at him. “What?”

Corvo jumped off the couch, flicking his tail at him as he walked off towards the bedroom.

“Fine. I know. Pushy bastard.”

As tempting as it was to fall asleep right here and now, come morning he would hate himself. With a mighty yawn and a groan, Gavin hefted himself up and trudged towards the bedroom. 

[Nov. 24, 2038]

Sitting in the passenger seat of Chris' car while on the way to settle one of the reopened cases, Gavin was two seconds away from bashing his face into the window. With sunglasses in one hand, the other being used the pinch the bridge of his nose.

Chris shoots him several concerned looks before he finally asks. “You alright? You don't look so good.”

Without opening his eyes Gavin waves him off, “Ye-yeah.” he groans. “Fuckin' headache.”

“Is it the...” Chris trails off. Gavin assumes he makes some vague hand motion, as one does when alluding to magic.

Which is _exactly_ what's causing the problem. Over the past few days he'd been following his mom's advice. Small bits of magic at first; for example, heating up his coffee, charging various electronics -not always his own-, speed reading, and his usual brand of protection spells. So far, it had been helping and gradually the pain and heaviness was lessening.

He must've gotten a bit too cocky and pushed a little too much today. Collins had been borrowed by Narcotics and Gavin _may_ have put a little too much oomph into that protection charm he slapped on him.

It was one of the more annoying things about these limiters. He had to do ridiculously small spells or else he would accidentally trigger whatever bullshit that restrains their magic. And when it was triggered, the magic was snapped back. It was snapped back _hard_.

“Yeah, I'm a fucking idiot. Overdid it.”

Gavin growled softly, he could feel that concerned look boring into him. He opened an eye slightly to glare. “Stop being a gods damned mother-hen. I'll be fine in like an hour, or so.”

Chris sighed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Alright, no need to jump down my throat. Just...be careful man.”

Turning away, Gavin slipped his glasses on with a grunt. He rest his chin on his palm, huffing heavily. Everyone was telling him to be careful lately. It was getting old.

[Nov. 30, 2038]

With his feet placed casually on his desk, Gavin leaned back his chair as he tapped away on his tablet. For once he's working on a case. It was, yet another, dispute between former owner and android, except this one had turned bloody; and if he sneakily de-escalated it with a low-level calming spell, well no one was the wiser. Now all he had to do was finish the paperwork for it – it sucked but hey, at least it wasn't those damnable old android cases.

At least, that's was he _should _be doing. Instead he's been dicking around with some stupid game for the last thirty minutes or so.

The constant body ache and headaches made it difficult to concentrate for an extended amount of time. Releasing magic in small bursts helped a little for the most part but it was only a temporary fix. They began to resort to medication to help. Now, all he wanted to do was nap until they kicked in. Even Tina, just as grouchy as him most days and used to his moods, was avoiding his surly, bitchy ass till they did.

Figuring it was probably a good idea to get some actual work done, before Fowler caught him and ripped him a new one, he shut his game down. An article on his news app caught his eye as he was going to lock the tablet.

Apparently, due to the atrocious unemployment rate – made worse by the mass exodus of androids leaving their jobs- the Government had passed a temporary law that would allow androids to return to work if they choose to do so. The only stipulation was that while the fiddly details of android rights and citizenship were being worked on, they still weren't allowed the full benefits that humans got.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. What kind of mook would take a shitty deal like that? What they should be doing, was demand all or nothing but who was he to talk. This didn't look like it would be any better than before the revolution. Only change was, now they would get to _choose_ where they'd be taken advantage of.

He snorts sardonically. Whatever, not his problem if a bunch of toasters are so desperate to “fit in” they'd take any shitty deal thrown at them. There were more important issues to deal with at the moment after all.

[Dec. 6, 2038]

Gavin flops into his chair after returning from lunch. Or he should say “lunch”, as all he did was find a place to hide so he could nap. It wasn't ideal but he did feel a little better at least. He stretched with a huge yawn.

“Welcome back sleepyhead.” Tina grins at him, her head in her palm. “Good nap?”

Gavin assesses her, raising an eyebrow. “You look like you could use one too.”

“Damn straight.” She groans. “All this mag- Oh, heeey. Look who it is!”

“Hmm?”

Connor stood at the front of the bullpen chatting with Chris. It was kind on odd seeing him now, since he hadn't seen him in person since confronting him in the archives; it was fucking embarrassing, going in for a punch, then stumbling like an idiot because he happened to get dizzy. The fucker had the audacity to look oh, so concerned and gently tell him to go home; which he did...after being forced to, and even then it hurt his pride to do so. He'd rather forget that even happened. As far as anyone know. It didn't.

Then the guy was all over the news and that was that.

What struck him the most was the way he smiled while talking with Chris. It was still twitchy and slightly off-putting, but it seemed more genuine than what he had seen in the news articles. What a difference deviation and a few weeks did; the marvels of technology he supposed. The comfortable looking casual clothes he was wearing helped a lot to make Connor seem more human as well.

Didn't mean his stupid, dopey, puppy face didn't irritate the hell out of him still.

Hank poked his head out of Fowler's office to tell Connor to, hurry the hell up.

“Hey, tin-can!” Was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, as Connor made his way toward him.

Connor smiled at him, politely but in a wary way. “Oh, hello Detective Reed.”

“Thought you and your buddies were playing politician in DC?”

This gained him several disapproving looks, he smirks in amusement. Sure he decided that he wasn't going to be cruel to the androids anymore and try to be more “understanding”. Didn't mean he was going stop being his normal bitchy self; he had a reputation to uphold after all.

Connor's smile turns sheepish. “Ah well, I'm afraid I'm not cut out to be a politician. I decided I'd be more helpful back here, in Detroit.”

“Uh huh.” Gavin says dryly, raising an eyebrow. “Aaaand you're back here why?”

Tina sighs, slapping her forehead. Hank narrows his eyes at him and Connor frowns. “Detective, I know you don't like me very much but androids can--”

“Wait, wait.” Gavin holds up a hand, ugh open mouth insert foot. Well, he _could_ continue to be a dick to save face. Augh, no it wasn't worth it, he had made a promise to try after all. “I mean. Why are you _here_, here. You're not forced to be here anymore. Aren't you plastics all about being able to choose for yourselves? Not being, I don't know, dictated by your programing, or whatever blah blah blah.” He crosses his arms with a huff.

“Oh, that sounds familiar.” Connor glances at Hank with a smile; who rolls his eyes. “First of all, despite being programmed for this line of work, I enjoy being a Detective. Besides, I'm always free to leave if police work turns out be be unsatisfactory. Second,” he glances around. “The Lieutenant told me the precinct is understaffed right now and I'm happy to offer my assistance in any way I can.”

“Uh huh.” Gavin mutters. He very nearly regretted being nice now, that sincere smile was too sugary for him.

“Also, I found that I miss working with everyone.” Connor winks. “Even you, Detective.”

Nope. Now he regretted it. His nose scrunched up with distaste. “Ugh, sorry for asking. Get outta here, your soppiness is making me nauseous.”

He grumbled when Connor only chuckled at him.

“Anyway, as fun as flustering Reed is,” Gavin flipped Hank off. “We gotta go. Like yesterday. There's so much bullshit we gotta do before you're cleared to return.”

“Alright Lieutenant. Have a good day Detective Reed.” He smiled at Tina. “Officer Chen.”

Gavin grunted in reply, Tina cheerily waved. He ignored Hank's friendly shoulder pat; and the resulting spark of warmth it caused.

“You're going soft Gavie.” Tina teased.

“Fuck off.”

[Dec. 10, 2038]

“...you think he'll want to come here too?”

“I'm not sure.” Connor sounds conflicted.

Gavin _had_ been going to the break room to refill his coffee. That's it. He should probably come back later when they're _not_ having seemingly important conversation -in a public place but, go off-, but he's a nosy bitch. So he stays, leaning against the wall and pretends to be busy on his phone.

“Well, you tell him we could use the help? He's just like you after all.”

Gavin blanched, another Connor? Ugh, one was enough.

“While that is...true.” Connor paused. “He wishes to pursue other options as he wants to discover himself. I do not believe he wants to go the Detective route at this point in time, if ever.”

“Oh well.” Hank concedes. “Too bad. A tough nut to crack that one.”

“Well, that is how Nine _was_ programmed. It's part of his personality.” Connor chuckles. “At least he seems to be adapting well.”

“He's got a good “big brother”.” Hank jests.

“He'd only started calling me that because of you, you know.” Connor deadpans, with a touch of fondness.

A slap of skin on cloth. “Good. He's doin' well by you.”

“Thank you Hank.”

Gavin resisted the urge to gag as he pushed himself away from the wall. He'd come back later for his coffee. If he went in there now, not only would they know he was listening in, he'd most likely choke from the lovefest they have going on.

[Dec. 15, 2038]

Gavin had just gotten in, setting down his takeout bag on the counter with a groan. He swears, right as it hits the table he hears his "mom phone" ring. He sighs ambling tiredly into the living room to dig it out of the drawer.

“ 'lo?

_ **“You sound tired hun.”** _

“Yeah.” He says as he yawns. “Just got home.”

Gavin's stomach complains loudly, reminding him just how hungry he is. He makes his way back into the kitchen.

_ **“Okay. I won't be long then.”** _

“What's up?”

_ **“We just wanted to know, if you're going to be able to visit for Yule? I know that it gets a bit hectic around this time of year but mom didn't think it would hurt to ask.”** _

Fork halfway to his mouth, Gavin takes a look at the calendar. Oh, right it was almost Yule and then Christmas. How time flies.

“Uh, I'm not sure? This year is already shaping up to be a crazy one, all of us are on call twenty-four seven as it is_ **. ** _Sorry.”

_ **“I know love, I know.” ** _ She sighs. _ **“If you can't make it, at least remember to call. Alright?”** _

Gavin nodded, before remembering he was on the phone. “Alright mum. Don't want to be rude but, I'm going to eat and then pass out. I'm bushed and I have to go in early.”

_ **“Oh, I remember those days.” ** _ She laughs. _ **“Have a good night Gav. Love you.”** _

“You too. Night.”

Setting the phone to the side, he stares at his calendar thoughtfully. If he makes a few deals, he could maybe get the 21 st  off. That's a big maybe.

Gavin grumbled grumpily around his fork. This December was the worst one in a long time. Hopefully next year will be better.

[Dec. 21, 2038]

So getting the day off to visit his moms was a bust; and he convinced them - after a lot of arguing - not to come into the city until it calmed down. Despite one being a powerful unbound witch, and could handle herself very well. He still worried.

Fortunately, Tina, Dani and him were able to, miraculously, spend the last few hours of Yule together. Even if it was spent sprawled out in their living room, watching cheesy Christmas movies.

As with every year. Gavin felt that familiar twinge of guilt that they're not able to do any kind of ritual during the holiday. It would be useless to attempt them with the limiters on anyway; when he visits the village during holidays, he is forced to sit out with the non-magic folk while the magic heavy rituals are being done. Besides, they're too exhausted to do anything. Between shifts at the Precinct and Dani's already hectic shifts at the hospital, it's a miracle they're together.

So he counts his blessings that they even get this much.

“Happy Yule, my dudes!” Tina calls, as she brings them cups of mulled wine; an old family recipe that she refuses to share.

Their familiars, all in a pile in front of the heater, let out various animal noises of excitement and celebration.

“Thanks babe.” Dani kisses her wife as she takes the cup.

Gavin lazily lifts his cup. “Let's hope next year is less shitty!”

Tina snuggles next to Dani. “Hear, hear!”

His blood warmed by the wine and in the company of his best friends. Gavin feels more content than he has since this whole mess began. Happy Yule indeed.

~.~

Eventually he remembers to call his moms. He gets an earful for calling so late.

[Dec. 23, 2038]

A blast of cold, winter wind slaps Gavin in the face as he steps out of his car. A harsh shiver races down his spine and he can't adjust his scarf fast enough; cursing as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Glaring up at the apartment building a few hundred feet from his parking spot, he huffs out an irritated growl. _'If this is another gods damned bitch-baby whining about having to live next to an fucking android. I'm cursing someone. Limiters and Agency be damned.'_

It isn't much warmer inside. Gavin rubs his hands together, warming them with a small heat spell as he rides the elevator up to the 3 rd  floor. Standing in front of apartment 333, he takes a deep breath and quells his irritation. He puts the 'nice cop' smile. It wouldn't do to piss off a civilian because of his resting bitch face...again.

The woman who answers the door doesn't even unlatch the chain at first, just peeks between the crack suspiciously. “Hello? State your business here, young man.”

Presenting his badge, Gavin does his best disarming tone. “Hello ma'am, I'm Detective Reed. Someone in this residence called about suspicious activity? A Ms. Nadia, uh, Pli-Plisetsky?”

Nadia nods in a way that suggests how used to her surname being butchered she is. “Oh, yes.” She unlocked the door to open it wider. She's an older woman, around Hank's age if he were to guess. With grey-streaked, dark blond hair styled into neat curls. She looks him over with piercing hazel eyes. “Thank-you for responding quickly, especially with this dreadful weather. Would you like some coffee?”

“No problem.” His smile wavers. “Thank-you, but that's alright. Now about that complaint?”

Honestly, all he wants to do is rattle off the usual platitudes and get the hell out of dodge. There's something about this place that's making his skin crawl.

Nadia smiles. “To point, I like that. Well, it seems I have been living next to an unholy-” she lowers her voice, glancing around cautiously. “Witch.”

Gavin has to fight off the urge to flinch, and growl at her. The way she says it, it's like she's talking about some dirty, disgusting _vermin_ rather than a _human being_.

“And I fear, I have been cursed.”

He bristles and has to bite back a nasty retort. “You do realise how serious a magic violation allegation is ma'am? Are you absolutely sure?”

Her eyes flash angrily. “Are you calling me liar?”

“No ma'ma. Just--”

“Ever since I filed noise complaint about them few days ago, whole apartment has been drenched in dark energy.”

Gavin frowns at her choice of words. Gods, she's one of those hippie, crystal types isn't she?

“My body feels heavy with their black magic, even crystals can't handle all this negative energy.”

His eyes widen slightly as Nadia shows him her wrist. The black and white crystals are cloudy, a couple are even cracked; he can see sparks of trapped magic within. Which he somehow doubts she can ever see it, these types usually don't. There's a difference between crystal using witches, non-magic users who use crystals, and people like her. A brief glance through her open door, he can already see the mess of crystal arrangements from here. These types they think they can use crystals for literally _everything _ and then have the gall to call witches _ vermin _ and _ demons _.

Tch, so this was the skin crawling vibe he was getting. She most likely had witch-traps and charms to keep real magic out.

Gavin has to resist the urge to get far away as fast as he could, but also the urge to go and kick down the neighbors door for their stupidity. Plastering on a smile, he opts instead to hold out his card. “Thank you ma'ma. We'll look into this. If anything else happens --”

“Yes, yes. If punk tries anything else I'll involve the DoM.”

He shivers at the thought of the Department of Magic aka the “Agency”- getting involved. Fuuuck, he hates the aware of magic types that treat them like _this_.

“Don't get wrong. I'd rather _not _involve them; dreadful bunch they are. So you lot best be quick about this.”

Ah, a time limit. Lovely. “Very well ma'am. Have a good day.”

She nods to him curtly, before basically slamming the door in his face.

What the fuck did she expect him do to? Burst down the door guns blazing? All because her little crystals sensed some "bad energy". Okay, to be fair those things weren't _wrong_ but still. They had procedures for complaints like this for a reason.

Gavin waits around the corner till he's sure Nadia's not going to be spying on him through her peephole. Creeping over to the witch's door, he knocks lightly; paranoia stopping him from being too loud. Nothing. He tries again, this time a bit louder. Nothing.

Gavin lets out a frustrated breath through his nose. Giving the hallway a cautionary glance around, he places a hand on the door and concentrates. It's definitely empty and no one has been there at least a day. Well, at least whoever lives there isn't merely hiding from him. That cold, shivery feeling hits him. Oh, yep that's not a nice spell at all. Fuck.

He twirls his card around his fingers for several moments before he finally decides to slide the card between the crack in the door frame. _'Might as well see if they'll explain themselves or not.' _ Stuffing his hands into his pockets. _'Better than involving the Agency.'_

[Dec. 28, 2038]

“Detective Reed. There's a Mr. Valentine here for you.” One of the receptionists calls him.

“Alright, thanks. I'll be right there.” Confused he leaves the bullpen and walks into the lobby, where a young man waits. He's running a nervous hand through his light-purple dyed undercut, the longer side falls into his dark eyes before he pushes it back again; with how messy it is, he seems to have been doing this for a while.

“Mr. Valentine?”

He jumps slightly. “O-oh hello Detective. C-call, uh, call me Noah. I g-got your card?”

Noah presents the card he left, messily written in Theban is a simple _EXPLAIN__._

“Ah, you're that one that crystal wench complained about.”

“Cry-o-oh, old lady Nadia? Right, uh.” He eyes the receptionist, who isn't even paying them any mind. “Can-can we talk about this...elsewhere?”

“Oh!” Gavin almost smacks himself. “Yeah, sorry kid. This way.”

Gavin closes the door to the first empty room he finds. He turns to face the nervous witch, crossing his arms over his chest. “Was beginning to think you did the smart thing and bailed.”

Noah fiddles with his sleeves. “I kind of did? H-hid over at-t my sister's place for aw-while. So you're also a wi-wi...uh, a you know?”

Gavin scoffs. “A witch.” he says bluntly.

A light blush colours his dark, freckled cheeks as he nods sheepishly.

The wristband that Gavin knows too well peeks out from the hoodie sleeve. Gods, he can't be more than 18 or 19. Gavin scowls, fuckin' Agency slapping limiters on children.

“So? Explain. What did you do to the hippie?”

Noah looks away. “Nothing.” he frowns. “Well...I didn't meant to.”

“So you “accidentally” put a pretty, nasty bad luck spell on her?” he scoffs. “Better be glad it's fizzling away, or the Agency would be after your ass. She was _this _close to calling them.”

“Wait? The...Agency?”

“Oh, right, my bad. That's what I like to call the DoM.”

Noah groans. “I knooow. We didn't **do** anything t-to her either. At first she wa-was very p-p-pleasent. Then o-one day, she said her st-st-stupid crystals 'told' her we were 'evil'.”

“And the noise complaints?”

“It was the middle of the d-day! It's no-not like we're t-t-trying to be loud.” he snapped, before sighing. “We, my g-girlfriend and I, are getting ready to move out anyway. Nadia has b-been getting m-meaner lately. Always threatening to call the c-cops or the DoM on us. It ju-just kinda boiled over I guess.”

“The spell?”

“Ye-yeah. It was an accident. I p-promise. Antonia, my girl, said it's probably due to the, um, what are they called? Overloads? Going on.” he frowns at his wrists. “It's n-not like I ever learned to c-control it. I was only _thinking_ about wanting Nadia to get bad karma. Then **BOOM**!” he raises his arms for the effect. “We dropped everything and left.”

Damn. This kid had some power in him if he was able to manifest a spell like that with a thought. That's what happened when a powerful witch never got properly trained. Gavin sighs, leaning on the edge of the desk. “Yeah, I get it. This overload is hard on all of us. Listen, just try and move out as quick as you can before bitchzilla attacks again.”

“...I-I'm not in trouble?”

Well, technically yes he was. Under law any witch caught using magic on another person with the intent to harm, had to be arrested and brought before the DoM. Even accidental magic.

“Did you do it with malicious intent?”

He looks away. “...Well...”

“Thinking about kicking her wrinkled ass isn't illegal. No thought crimes here.”

Unless there's magic behind that thought. But if no one tells Noah, he won't. And if no one catches _him _omitting information, no crimes were committed. Win, win.

Noah looks surprised, before laughing with relief. “I see.” he smiles playfully. “I guess you don't play the “good cop”, I doubt this is by the books.”

Gavin smirks. “Nope. Only when they make me.”

A thought hits him. “Hey, I've got a proposition for you -and anyone you know- about this magic shit.”

He gets a wary, yet, curious look.

“If you don't mind living off the grid till everything stabilizes. I know of a place where you could hang out.”

Noah tilts his head in thought. “And if we don't?”

“Tch, I'm not forcing you to go kid. If you want to stay, you need to learn to control that well of magic you have, so something like this doesn't happen again. Because it will, I guarantee that.”

Staring down at his wrists, Noah's brow creases. “I-I will think on it and discuss it with my friends. Thank you sir.”

“No problem kid. Just be glad I was the one to answer that call.” Patting him on the shoulder. “Remember to be extra careful now.” _ '...I don't want the Agency to nab you.' _he adds silently not wanting to spook him more. “Don't rush, but also don't take too long alright. You have my number.”

[Jan. 2, 2039]

The ringing of his work phone wakes him from dead sleep. He blinks blurredly at the screen, 4:30 am. With a heartfelt groan, he puts it to his ear.

“'lo Re-” He yawns. “Reed here.”

_“Hey Gav. Sorry for calling your work phone but, uh...”_

The nervous note in her voice wakes him right up. “What's wrong?”

_“I just got back from driving Dani to work -her car is in the shop- and there is someone parked in Mike and Elli's spot.”_

“Yeah so?”

_“They're on vacation remember? We're petsitting?”_

Gavin frowns. “Yeah so? Could just be someone visiting the other neighbors?”

_“At 4 in the morning?!”_

“Okay, okay. You're right. What else has you so spooked though?”

_“I think, maybe, it might be the Agency. I **might** just be paranoid though.”_

Gavin stiffens. “You sure?”

_“Well, black, unmarked cars with tinted windows. It's either them, or the FBI is finally coming after me for my questionable search history.”_

He laughs, more out of surprise than anything. “Do wanna crash here till Dani gets off?”

_“If that's alright. Sure I won't be interrupting anything?”_ Tina teases him, mostly to distract herself from her paranoia.

“If only.” He snorts. “Only if you count a hot cuddling session with Em.” Literally, Emily is like a hot water bottle draped over his back. Great in the winter.

She sighs gratefully. _“Okay, I'll be there soon.”_

“You've got a key, just let yourself in. If I pass out again, wake me when you get here. Drive safe.”

_“Always. Thanks Gav.”_

After she hangs up Gavin buries his face in his pillow with a groan. The more active the Agency gets, the more paranoid everyone becomes. So much that even the unbound were feeling the effects of it. It was a huge pain in the ass.

That was future Gavin's issue though. Right now, all he was worried about was his bff making it there safely.

[Jan. 10, 2039]

They learn the hard way that magic overflow and alcohol don't mix.

Gavin wakes to his alarm going off and it feels like an ice pick being shoved into his brain. He groans, dry mouthed, dizzy and nauseous; not helped by the insistent pat, pat of paws against his back.

“Fuck off.” He whines, burying his head back under the pillow.

The night before he'd gone out with Tina and Dani; along with Chris and Serena -a fellow nurse-. They were simultaneously celebrating Dani's b-day and Tina's promotion to Detective. It wasn't supposed to get out of hand. It _didn't_. They made sure they didn't over do it.

Gavin groans as a fuzzy face joins him under the pillow, a rough tongue rasps against his stubbly cheek. He scowls back at the orange eyes glaring at him.

Now, Gavin knew what it was like to go into work hungover. Knew how much it fucking sucked. Finally learned to **stop** doing that years ago. Even made a it a rule to not get shitfaced on a weekday; weekends, even though he was on call, was another matter all together. Point was, he had been a phucking good boy; he didn't deserve this.

“The phucking sucks.” he groans. “Alright damn it. I'm up. I'm up.” Gavin snaps as another fuzzy face joins them, mrowing impatiently. He shoves his pesky familiars away before getting up; the room spins.

As much as he wants to just call off and curl back up under the covers, he's going to have to suck it up, take some aspirin and have nice greasy breakfast and be a goddamn big boy. At least he can take some solace in knowing that Tina will be suffering along with him.

Gavin can't wait till the this damn overflow settles the fuck down.

[Jan. 15, 2039]

_“Gavin Rowan Reed. You have some explainin' to do.”_

He's having a rare chill day off; catching up on his reading, when he gets the call. And he's honestly feeling so attacked right now. “E-eh? What did I do now?!” His flight or freeze instinct kicks in from the use of his rarely used middle name.

_“Can you explain to me why a group of _ _ **children ** _ _ had shown up here with _ _ **your ** _ _ blessin'?” _

Gavin flashes back to Noah Valentine, and the advice he gave. It had been a week and a half since their last text conversation. There had been absolutely no plans to leave; as far as he knew. “Ooooh...right.”

_ “So it was you. Explain.” _

“...In my defense, I wasn't even sure the kid would take my advice.” He grumbles after explaining the situation. “The punk was supposed to call me.”

He hears an irritated sigh, then shuffling as the phone changes hands. _ **“Hon, while we're -shush Evie- while we're glad that you're trying to help these kids. Next time you decide to direct wayward witches towards the village. Please warn us beforehand so we can make the proper arrangements.”** _

_ “Or I'll box your ears off.” _

Gavin still can't decide who strikes more fear into him. “Yeeeah.” He rubs his scar. “Didn't mean to dump a bunch of kids on you. How many showed up anyway?”

** _“Noah didn't tell you?”_ **

“Nope.” He pops the p in emphasis.

**“It's alright Gav, despite how grouchy your mom got, we don't mind. And a group of 8 showed up, aged 15-19.” ** Abigale huffs a despairing sigh. _ **“It's a fortunate thing that we have the room and a whole village of witches to teach these kids how to control their magic.”** _

_ “What the hell were their parents doing!?” _ Evie rages in the background. _ “They've gone nearly their whole lives bound and then this shockwave happens. They should know better, augh!” _

Gavin smiles, relieved that his moms are being so understanding about his minor screw up. “Yeah, happy to help and all that.” he mutters. “Oh. We think the Agency has gotten more active. Tina had a scare a few days back. Stay safe.”

_ “We know.” _Distaste drips from Evie's voice.

**“That's what spooked them into running, unfortunately. Keep in touch hon.”**

“Yeah, good luck with the brats. Bye.”

[Jan. 24, 2039]

Tina accosts him as he's going through evidence in the archives.

“Gavin!”

He jumps, nearly dropping the box he's holding. “Holy fuck! Why are you so fuckin' silent?! Do you enjoy scaring me?!”

“Uh, duh!” Tina grins. “It's hilarious. So? Have you noticed it yet?”

“Noticed what?” he scoffs. “How excessive Anderson's and his pet's twitterpation is getting? If so. Yes, it's gross.”

“Okay, yes and you're just jealous.” Tina pokes his cheek.

Gavin wrinkles his nose. “Ew, no.”

“Also no. I mean, haven't you noticed that in the last few days that the overflow is finally starting to settle?”

He stops rummaging, giving pause. Now that he thinks about it, the surges have slowed down significantly. His body aches less and the constant buzzing in his brain has quieted down. He's been able to finally have a full nights sleep.

“Huh.” he mutters. “So it has.”

“Man, sometimes you're so oblivious.” She snickers.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin snorts. “Well, excuse the fuck outta me.”

They grin at each other.

“This is such a relief. I was beginning to think it would never calm down.”

“Yeah. Now only if the people of Detroit could calm the fuck down too. They need to get it through their thick skulls that androids are here to stay.”

“Tch, that's rich coming from you.” Tina laughs. “You see this honey? This is growth.”

Gavin waves the heavy baggy in his hand at her threateningly, sticking out his tongue.

“Neeh. I wholeheartedly agree by the way.” She looks at the mess on Gavin's station. “Hey, you wanna get some lunch to celebrate?”

Looking down at his unfinished work, Gavin shrugs. “Yeah. I could eat.”


	2. Meet-cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this like a couple days after the first one ajklfdshsjlfs.
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy!

[Feb. 2, 2039]

Gavin stares in contemplation at the small, recently renovated coffee shop that Dani had mentioned to him the other day. He really shouldn't go in though, he already had too much caffeine in his system and too much caffeine was still doing weird things to his magic. And he was also going to meet his moms soon, so he shouldn't dawdle. But...it's a phckin' cat cafe. How can he resist? If he got in trouble he'd blame Dani.

The little bell tinkles cheerily as he enters, for a moment he hesitates standing there in the small hallway where guests are free to store their belongings in the electronic lockers if they so wish; he feels a slight pull in his chest -that he brushes off as anticipation- before pushing open the second door. Immediately, he's hit with the smell of brewing coffee and sweet pastries; his previously sullen mood lightens as he spots two kittens rolling around as they play-fight. The floor is dotted with low tables surrounded by cushions, cat furniture, toys and beds. Many of the cats are napping, a few are sitting on the long table by the large window watching the passerby. It's...charming. He loves it already.

So enamored with the kittens, he doesn't realise that one of the workers has stepped up to the counter until a voice pulls him from his stupor. “Good morning sir.”

The first thing he notices is that the voice is deep and velvety. Yet somehow familiar? Second are his eyes, they're a piercing, vivid blue-grey that would be spooky if they weren't so pretty - and the type of eyes he was attracted to. Third, this man is an android, evidenced by steady, blue ring on his temple. Fourth, -and he really should of noticed this sooner but, to be fair, he's easily rendered stupid by hot guys- this android looks like a taller, broader, <strike>hotter</strike> version of Connor. Fifth, is that he's been staring stupidly at this <strike>hot</strike> android for way too long.

An elegant eyebrow is raised. “Sir?”

Gavin feels his face heat up, oh gods the employee probably thinks he's a creep. “Shit, sorry. I was distracted by the...cats.”

The bastard -Richard, his name tag reads- had the audacity to look amused; professionalism is probably the only thing that stops him from calling Gavin's bluff. “Understandable. What can I get started from you?”

Gavin averts his gaze to scan the menu, if only to ignore how that little upturn of the android's mouth makes him feel; his fingertips tingle, he blames the caffeine. “I'll, uh, I'll have a medium caramel macchiato.” the cookies in the case catch his eye, hmm. “And a couple of those cu-uh, those cat cookies.”

A quiet snicker snaps his attention back to Richard, but the android's face is stoic, professional. Gavin squints, the expression never wavers. “Is that all sir?”

“Ye-oh, add another shot to that.”

The expression is vaguely disapproving. “...You are aware that a macchiato is already highly caffeinated?”

“Yeah, and?” Gavin huffs. '_Be nice Gavin. You're working on that.' _“Listen, I'm going to be working a long shift today. And if I don't keep myself caffeinated, someone might die.” He doesn't have to explain himself damn-it.

There's that <strike> attractive </strike> stupid smirk again. “My condolences, Detective.”

Gavin nearly snaps at him to not fuckin' scan him; he realises a second later that his badge is on display as he reaches for his wallet. Phck. Not only is his gay ass addled by attractive men but his lack of sleep has turned his brain to mush. He needs a nap...and maybe Richard's number. Wait no. Nonono. His dumb mush brain is _not _ attracted to an _android _of all things. This is a fluke. Ugh.

“Yeah, uh, thanks man.”

It's dumb to feel better about a simple pleasantry from a total stranger, but it somehow feels...nice.

“So your total is 7.30. Will you be visiting the cats today?”

Gavin hesitates. There's an adorable Siamese kitten, with beige fur and light reddish-brown markings, peeking out at them from behind the counter that captures his attention. They're really tempting him to stay, but he can't. His moms won't be in the city for long and he promised to meet them before going to work.

“Unfortunately, I have somewhere to be. I was just passing by because a friend of mine told me about this place.”

“That's too bad.” Richard glances over his shoulder as he prepares the coffee. “Oh, I believe Pancake likes you. How nice, she's pretty shy around newcomers.”

“Hello Pancake.” he coos as she hops up on the counter to inspect him. He's surprised too. Usually the scent of his familiars drives animals away from him, not toward. “Coming in here was a bad idea.” he complains as she rubs against his hand. Gavin about melts when she starts purring; somehow the experience of petting a real cat is always different from petting a familiar.

The rustling of paper catches both their attentions. Richard is holding out a small, cat-patterned bag. “Your order Detective.”

Reluctantly he stops petting the kitten to take his coffee and treat bag. “Thanks.”

“Be safe out there Detective.” Richard says as Gavin tucks the bag into his pocket.

Gavin blinks in surprise. “O-oh, thanks. I mean, I know that.”

“I'm sure, but I've been told that it never hurts to grant someone an extra bit of good luck.”

Gavin tilts his head, didn't Connor say something like that to him a while back? Well, whatever. “Tch.” Being in the presence of this android is making his magic react strangely; and he doesn't care to think too hard about the reason. “Yeah, sure. Have a good day with your cats or whatever. Bye Pancake.”

Before Richard can say anymore, Gavin beats a hasty retreat. The temptation to play hooky with the cats <strike> and the handsome android </strike> is much too strong. He's already wasted too much time as it is.

Gavin sulks as he sips his strong coffee. There's no fucking way he felt attraction to a sentient toaster. Much less one that looked like he could be related to Connor. He blames this misstep on his dry spell, he hasn't been with anyone for...uh, a long while. Too long.

That's it. Gavin is never stepping foot in that cafe again. He'll find another cat cafe. One that doesn't hire stupidly attractive androids.

[Feb. 4, 2039]

Gavin's willpower lasts exactly two days. This time when he stops by it's with his new, _temporary_ -definitely temporary-, partner. A recent transfer that he was unfortunately saddled with. So of course he would be an uptight prick, and Parker wasn't very pleased with him wasting time stopping by the cafe at all. Well, he could go fuck himself.

_'How mental is Fowler? Forcing me to partner up with someone like this? Could've been partnered with Tina but noooo._' He glances back at Parker who's trailing behind him, a look of indignation on his face. _'Tch, not like I forced you to come, could've stayed in the car asswipe.'_

If this was Fowler's attempt at making his more “straight laced”, well it was a piss-poor attempt. He's never done anything _straight_ in his life. Gavin snickers as his own joke. Ah, well. They're up to their necks in cases and the extra help is...welcome to say the least. So he won't complain. Too much.

Gavin puts his hand on the door and looks back at Parker as he moves to stand by the wall. “Comin' in?”

“No. I am allergic to cats.” Parker eyes Meow or Never, warily. “Best be quick.”

“Yeah, yeah. We've got time, don't get your panties in a twist.” He waves him off before walking in.

Well, that was fine with him. He doesn't need anybody witnessing his embarrassing micro-crush. Seriously. It was bad enough he even admitted that it was any sort of “crush” in the first place.

To his disappointment Richard wasn't there. Instead there's a woman manning the register this time. She's wiping down the counter-top when he comes in.

“Oh, hello!” She smiles, her thick curls are tied back in a ponytail, a few stands fall around her face as she straightens. “Welcome to Meow or Never. How can I help you?”

Before Gavin can open his mouth, the side door opens and a black blur comes shooting out into the room, squeezing it's self between the counter and the pastry case; they don't quite fit.

A moment later Richard comes out of the room, looking flustered and ruffled. There's a bite mark on his hand that's slowly oozing blue blood from the puncture wounds.

“Sorry Mrs. Ellie. It seems Khoshekh doesn't care much for me either.”

Ellie looks warily at where the cat is hiding. “I'm starting to think the only one he likes is Jan.”

She looks back at Gavin; a bit embarrassed. “Sorry about this sir.”

Gavin shrugs. “Cats, man. What can you do?”

Richard looks a bit...disheartened that the cat doesn't like him; he thinks, it's hard to tell. “Well. I suppose we have to wait until he decides to come back out try again.”

“Buuut.” Ellie groans. “We can't have him out here until we're 100% sure he won't hurt anyone.” She crosses her arms, conflicted. “What was Jan thinking when she brought him here?”

“Have you tried the 'ksksks' thing while enticing him with treats?” Gavin asks. He's tried it on stray cats before after binging cat videos; it's works...sometimes.

They both look at him like they had forgotten he was there. He's only slightly offended.

Ellie smiles excitedly. “Ohhh, the 'ksksks' guy! Maybe! Would you mind terribly if I asked you to try it?”

Gavin dithers. Well...he lucked out with Pancake. How about 2 for 2 on the cats actually liking him thing. “I mean...sure?”

“Excuse me. What is...” Richard's mouth twists in confusion. “...A 'ksksks'?”

“I'll show you the videos later.” Ellie chirps.

She hands Gavin some treats as he kneels on the floor in front of the cat's hiding place. He is greeted with a wary growl.

“Hey there buddy.” Gavin says softly, as he sets some of the treats on the floor. “Come on, ksksksks.”

Gods, he hopes this works so he doesn't look like an idiot sitting there making kissy noises at an angry cat; also because this will take a bit of time and Parker most definitely going to bitch at him. So this better be worth it.

Several minutes and a lot of 'ksksks' later. Khoshekh emerges slowly from his hiding place just as they're starting to lose hope this will work. His ears are shifting around and his indigo eye is narrowed warily but he's not growling anymore, so there's that. As the cat crunches on the treats, Gavin carefully reaches forward to pet him. Khoshekh growls softly but other wise makes no move to bite him or run away.

“Oooh, good job.” Ellie grins from where she's leaning over the counter.

Richard crouches down next to him, pulling a purple collar from his pocket. “Maybe you can try get this on him for me then?”

Khoshekh looks at Richard warily as he moves to rub up against Gavin's thigh.

Gavin takes the offered collar. “Sure.”

“Apparently, a few treats and some dumb noises are enough to pacify you huh?” Gavin snerks at the cat that was now cuddled up next to him purring.

“You sure do have way with animals, it seems.” Richard murmurs, reaching over slowly to scratch the pacified cat under the chin.

“Uh, yeah sure-sure do.” Gavin chuckles nervously. He wasn't going to admit that this happened on sheer dumb luck. Not that he was complaining, he didn't want to jinx it.

Unfortunately, he's pulled away from the cafe when Parker texts him to 'hurry the hell up'. And if Parker keeps sending him confused looks for being less grouchy than usual. Well, that's his problem.

[Feb. 8, 2039]

This time, he misses Richard by 10 minutes; Ellie “helpfully” informs him. Why is it that he's beginning to feel like a stalker, or he's in a bad coffeeshop AU? Gavin's not sure which is worse.

He sighs, swirling his coffee around his cup and is about to leave, when a loud mew causes him to stop. Pancake bounds up to him. She puts her paws on his leg and mews loudly up at him.

“Oh!” The barista, Jan he thinks, exclaims softly. “She's usually so shy!”

“Yeah. That's what, uh, what's his name said.” As if he doesn't know Richard's name.

“Yeah. She has taken a shine to Richard too.” She smiles. “I don't think he minds sharing her all that much though.”

It's an innocent remark yet Gavin still feels warmth blossom in his chest. Shrugging nonchalantly he kneels down to pet the kitten, she purrs under his hand. She's so small. Gavin wants to put her in his pocket and take her home.

That seals it. Gavin will come back to Meow or Never. For Pancake and the other cats, but mostly Pan. They also have good coffee, so that's a plus.

Not for Richard though, Richard can go suck an egg. Gavin is already making a game plan to steal the cat's love from him. It's revenge for uh, bewitching him? Being everything he finds attractive in man? Being an android? Whatever. Gavin is stealing this cat from him, and there's nothing he can do about it.

[Feb. 12, 2039]

“...so then, I had to _patiently_tell him for the **5****th**time, 'No sir, you just have a pulled muscle. You have no need for morphine'.” Dani twirls her french fry thoughtfully. “Then again, maybe I should have knocked his ass out. He was a super creep.”

When Gavin doesn't make a sarcastic comment, or make any indication he was even listening, she looks at him. He's intently staring off into the distance, squinting slightly with his head tilted slightly.

“You alright there bud?”

Gavin startles, snapping his attention back to her. What's most curious is the hint of colour that blooms on his cheeks.

“What?”

Dani raises an eyebrow. “What's got you so distracted?”

Gavin averts his gaze from where it had drifted off to. “...Nothing.”

Dani grins at him before spinning around in her chair to look for whatever caught her friend's attention.

“Wait. No!” Gavin protests. His protests fall on deaf ears.

It's quiet this time of day, so there's not many people around. Which means Dani is able to quickly pinpoint where Gavin was looking. Near by there's a flower shop and in front of that shop is a man watering those flowers. He has his back to them when she spots him, then he turns slightly as a potential customer get his attention. Just a glance and she can tell he's Gavin's type.

When she turns back around, Gavin is more or less sulking as he munches on a fry. He narrows his eyes, daring her to say anything.

“Sooo, who's that?” Dani asks cheekily, immune to his glares.

“No one.”

Her grin widens. “A nobody that makes you blush all pretty like?”

Gavin irritably rubs his still warm cheek. “Shut your face.”

“Hmmm, if _ you _won't tell me.” Dani glances casually over her shoulder. “I can always ask him myself.”

Gavin scowls. She would. Dani has always been **way** too enthusiastic about meddling in other peoples love lives.

“Fiiiine.” He groans. “He's...ugh, he's just a Barista I met at Meow or Never. I was just surprised to see him here. At least I think it's him.”

“Uh huh? You think?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. These androids have a bunch of clones runnin' around.”

“Riiight.” Dani dips her fry in her milkshake. Gavin wrinkles his nose in disgust.

“...What?”

“So some “no body” is making you look all twitterpated?”

Rolling his eyes again, Gavin scoffs. “I was just lookin' at him. You're delusional.”

“Gavin.” She deadpans. “You can't fool me. I can feel how _ tingly _your magic got from here.”

'_Fuck.' _He somehow always forgets about her empathy. Gavin scowls, spearing his fork into his salad vindictively. He wasn't fuckin' _twitterpated_ nor did he even want to acknowledge why his magic was reacting this way.

“**Drop** it.” Gavin growls tersely.

Dani holds up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Down boy.”

She's still grinning but doesn't mention Richard again. Dani may be annoyingly enthusiastic about his love life -or lack there of- but at least she knows when to stop.

~.~

Later that night, Gavin is minding his own business. Mindlessly tending to his plants. Conversation with Dani all but forgotten. When a text notification interrupts his music.

** Tina**

(7:13 PM) Y didnt u tell me abt ur crush??!!

** Tina**

(7:15 PM)

OMG!! asjflksjgs!! Dani sentme a creep pic of theguy! Get it boi!

Gavin cringes. Well at least Dani curbed her enthusiasm for at least a few hours.

_ ** Gavin  ** _

(7:16 PM)

Hey, one question?

What the fuck!?

** Dani**

(7:55 PM)

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[Feb. 14, 2039]

** Gavin **

(9:00 AM)

Yo! You guys doin' anything special 2day?

** Tina **

(9:02 AM)

No? Y?

** Dani **

(9:03 AM)

V-day is just another day G. The day after tho 💖🍫💖

** Tina **

(9:04 AM)

Ah, hell yeah!💖💖

** Gavin **

(9:06 AM)

That's fair.

Wanna meet me at Meow or Never? 🐈🐈 

** Dani **

(9:07 AM)

Yeah! :D

Only for a short visit tho.

** Tina **

(9:09 AM)

Jessi doesn't mind if I take a break.

Will we get 2 meet ur crush? ;) 😘

** Dani **

(9:10 AM)

;) ;) :)

** Gavin **

(9:11 AM)

凸凸凸

Running into a wall interrupts Gavin from replying. Wait, he was reaching for the door. This “wall” is also warm and apologizing for running into him.

“Shit! Sorry!” Gavin yelps, back peddling away from who he just ran into. He looks up, and up. Damn, Richard is too fucking tall. Oh shit, he just ran into Richard.

“O-oh heeey. I didn't see you there.”

“Clearly.” Richard deadpans. “Though, I am fortunate to bump into you today.”

“Yeah?” Gavin says -a little too enthusiastically. '_Fuck._'

Richard gives him a dumb looking <strike>endearing</strike> half-smile. “Mmhm. Today is a holiday for giving gifts to those you like. Correct?”

Gavin's brow furrows. “I mean...yeah? You could say that.” he tilts his head. “...Why?”

“Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not plotting anything. In fact, this is rather...spontaneous of me.”

Richard looks rather pleased with himself as he rifles through his bag. It's rather cute.

Wait, no.

The android holds out a rather adorable treat bag, it's decorated with hearts and little cartoon cat faces. His face is calm as ever but, if Gavin's not imagining it, there's a touch of nervousness in that polite smile. “It's not much.”

Gavin takes the sudden gift, fingers tingling and face warm with gratitude. “Thank you.”

Was that a blush? “You're quite welcome. Now if you'll excuse me.”

The android brushes past him, warmth blossoming where their arms touch. “Have a wonderful St. Valentines Day. See you next time.”

Gavin stares dumbly at Richard's retreating back, then down at the treat a smile tugging at his lips.

Hol' up. Did Richard just hit on him?

[Feb. 19, 2039]

A paw lands on the treat bag still sitting on his coffee table. The crinkling pulls Gavin from the report he's working on. Corvo stares at him, a smug air about him.

“What?”

Corvo tilts his head, tail swishing lazily.

Gavin narrows his eyes. “So what? I just like the bag.”

Emily, who was napping on the back of the couch, pats him on the cheek.

“Tch, no. You guys can't come with me next time. They don't allow outside pets.”

Emily trills at him.

“Okay first of all, you absolutely will not be meeting my cru-. Ahem. That annoying android.”

Corvo mrows, patting the bag when Gavin looks at him.

“....That-that's not solid evidence.”

Corvo blinks at him, ears airplaning. Gavin can feel his amusement. Emily pats his head almost as if she's trying to convey, 'now, now. We know you're a gay disaster'.

Gavin groans, covering his eyes with one hand. “Ugh! I seriously hate both of you.”

Emily 'mrrps' before rubbing her head against his shoulder.

“Suck up.”

[Feb. 24, 2039]

Gavin is in the process of getting ready for work when the doorbell rings. He shares an annoyed look with Corvo.

“Seriously?”

Gavin seriously considers just ignoring them. If it was anyone important they would call ahead – or just walk right in. The doorbell rings a couple more times while he ignores them, dashing the hope that ignoring them would make them go away.

Tugging his shirt back on irritably, Gavin clomps down the hall; uncaring of how unkempt he looks. It's their problem for bothering him so early.

Yanking the door open he scowls. “Yeah? Whatever you want, could ya maybe come back later? I have to go to work soon.” It's rude and blunt, but he has shit to do.

A woman dressed in business casual stands in his doorway, she stares at him unflinchingly, unbothered by his bitchiness. Gavin would've missed the LED, nearly hidden by her bangs, if he didn't see it shift from calm blue, to processing yellow, back to blue.

“Don't worry Mr. Reed. This won't take long. That is, as long as there are no complications.”

Complications? This whole situation is making his warning bells go off. Gavin's mood shifts from impatient irritation to cautiously suspicious. Now that he's more alert, he gives the android another glance over. That's when he spots the badge on her hip, just under her coat. Reassessing her outfit, Gavin notes that while it's stylish and professional it's very plain. Made to blend in. He frowns. Not too suspicious in of itself. And yet.

“My partner is assessing your premises, he won't be long. It would be advisable that you would cooperate.”

“Your partner?” Gavin mutters. He spots the set of footprints in the fresh snow that veer off from the android in front of him then disappear around the corner.

Other than the small sharp nod, he receives no answer. Her face is a mask of bland indifference, the only movement is from her chest as she take artificial breathes and the shifting colours from her LED. Gavin can't help but wonder if she is even deviant.

Gavin glances over her shoulder, spotting the unmarked, black, older style police cruiser. “Got a warrant?”

Her distant gaze is now looking into his home, not even flinching at his question. “This is merely a check up Detective. We will not enter your home, unless given reason to, and my partner is merely talking a walk around. He won't touch anything either.”

Unsatisfied, Gavin scowls. “Name? Badge?”

“Classified.” Her answer is clipped.

Gavin's eyes narrow. What kind of Government official isn't authorized to disclose their name or show their badge? He has an idea. A shiver goes down his spine.

The crunching of snow pulls Gavin's attention away from his stare down with the android's blank gaze. From around the corner another android appears. He stops briefly to inspect a patch of ivy on his wall, his LED spinning as he scans it. Seemingly satisfied with his search, he begins to make his way towards them a small, polite smile quirking up his lips.

“Good morning Mr. Reed. Sorry for the unannounced visit.”

Gavin glowers at him.

“Status report?” He addresses his partner, unaffected by Gavin's glare.

Her cold eyes focus, and she looks over at her partner; Gavin is secretly relived to have her intense gaze off of him. “Levels are slightly higher than preferred but due to recent events it is to be expected. Mr. Reed's familiars are contained and his regulators haven't been tampered with.”

Gavin's body tenses the more she speaks. Magic pulses in his core as his flight or fight response begins to kick in. Their LEDs spin yellow, more than likely sensing his magic spike. “You're from the DoM? Aren't you?” He has to refrain from using the 'Agency' monkier.

“You're correct.”

“No need to fret Mr. Reed. This is only a routine assessment. Well at least since the Revolution we've been instructed to begin these visits. You are not in trouble.”

“You would know.” The woman threatens him so mildly; it's somehow more unnerving then if she was hostile.

Gods this is exactly why he hated talking to pre-deviation androids, it was fucking unnerving. No matter how pleasant or human-like they acted, it never reflected in their eyes. In his experience, humans that acted like that always spelled bad news. Then again, the humans of the DoM were usually like this anyway. And it was _never _good news when they were around. They always reminded him of the Fey his Uncle would tell him stories about and it always creeped him the fuck out.

Gavin's muscles are starting to ache from how tense he was. Not helped by the fact the he keeps shivering from the cold, as he's only wearing pajama pants and a thin t-shirt; he can't even use his heat spell in fear of setting them off.

“Now. I went over the various wards you have put up. Thank-you for staying within the guidelines as implemented by the DoM by the way. They're a tad stronger than we would like, but we understand that to you Witches these type of wards are merely a glorified surveillance system. Not harmful in the slightest.”

They're waiting for his response now. “Alright.” he chokes out.

The woman tilts her head slightly. “Remember to be on your best behavior _Detective._ We are within our rights to strip you of your rank if you add anymore strikes to your record.”

Gavin wasn't aware that he had broken enough of the Agencies bullshit rules to even get enough strikes to warrant a warning. **Fuck.**

“I'm aware.” He says as evenly as he can.

The man maintains that uncanny smile. “Very well. Sorry for taking up your time. Have a good day.”

Gavin stands there for several moments watching them leave, mind racing and hands shaking slightly where they're hanging limply at his sides.

Soft fur brushing against his cold toes break him out of his stupor.

Closing the door behind him, he presses his back against it and slides down. Two warm bodies curl around him as he braces his arms on his knees. The purring against his sides help to bring him down from where he had been inching towards an anxiety attack.

~.~

Gavin inevitably ends up late for work. Emotionally drained and uncharistically quiet as his brain continuously spits out all the different ways that encounter could've gone wrong. Simultaneously he also trying to remember all the events where he used the "type" of magic that would put him on the Agencies shit list. At least Fowler is fairly understanding about him being tardy because of the surprise visit he got from their shitty higher-ups.

Afterwards, before anyone who cares enough to notice his emotional state can question him, he does what he does every time he's feeling too overwhelmed to work. He locks himself in the old, dusty basement -after stealing a coffee pot- to occupy his brain by sorting through old cases.

It's not until Tina barges in -easily bypassing the old lock- that he realises just how long he'd holed himself up for. She plops down onto a clean spot, not wanting incur Gavin's ire by disrupting his work. A take out bag is placed between them.

“Food break for my hermit bro.”

Gavin's stomach growls, realising that it has only sustained himself on coffee as he hadn't had a chance to eat before he came in; his stomach too queasy after his "meeting". He smiles slightly. “Thanks T.”

“You should be dude. You know how much of a hassle it is to keep Parker from barging down here because -_ahem_\- it's not _productive_ to sulk in the basement all day.”

Gavin snorts, nearly choking on his soda from her mocking impression of Parker's voice.

“Are we sure he's not an android?” Gavin snerks. “What a nerd.”

“You never know anymore. Speaking of androids. You should thank Hank too for talking down your bff Connor from trying to come down here to check up on you.”

“Tch, why am I not surprised.”

“He told me he noticed your concerning emotional state this morning." She giggled as Gavin groaned. "Also, on behalf of _ all _of us, stop hogging the good coffee pot asshole.”

Gavin smirks, taking a bite of his sandwich in lieu of defending his decision.

Tina looks around curiously at the piles of files that were sorted in Gavin's brand of organized chaos. By his knee a notebook full of what looks like Theban sits.

“Soooo,” Tina begins, hoping that the food made Gavin more amicable. “What's got you all hermity this time?”

Gavin frowns, tapping his fingers against his ankle, he could either tell her the truth about his visit from the Agency or he could save her from the paranoia and pretend that he was having panic about his -_not_\- crush on a thrice damned android. It wouldn't be the first time he'd hid away because of something so trivial.

No. That wouldn't be fair. This time it wasn't just about him and would only anger her if she has a surprise visit of her own and then found out afterwards that he refrained from warning her. Tina would beat his ass.

“I...had a run in with the Agency this morning.”

Tina nearly dropped her sandwich. “Excuse me? You what?” she gasps.

Taking a breath Gavin recounts the story. “...they're as fuckin' creepy as ever. So there's that.”

In that time, a small pile of paper scraps had formed in front of Gavin from him anxiously ripping up his sandwich wrapper.

Tina leans forward. “Shit Gav, you all right?

Gavin shrugs nonchalantly. “Could've been worse.”

“This-this is so fucked up. Did they even bother to tell you what exactly those, supposed, strikes were?”

“Tch, of fucking course not.” The paper ripping intensifies. “I bet they're bluffin'. Trying to get under my skin.”

“I wouldn't put it past them. Ugh, what a bunch of creeps.” Tina runs a frustrated hand through her hair. “First they try to psyche us out by stalking us from afar, now they have the gall to do unwarranted searches.”

Running out of sandwich paper, Gavin considers tossing the scraps in frustration; the confetti shower may make him feel a little better but it wouldn't be worth the clean up. He leans back on his hands. “Here's what I think. They're doing recon. Attempting to suss out weather or not the android's uprising gave us any “ideas”. Bastards.”

Tina stands up hastily, brushing dust off her pants. “They're knuckleheads. Thinking they know shit. We're craftier than they know.”

Gavin admires Tina's bravado. At least talking to her made him feel much less anxious than before.

Crossing her arms, Tina taps her foot on the floor; betraying her anxiousness. “So, you gonna stay down here in your fortress of solitude or you coming back up to face the wrath of Parker?”

Gavin snorts at the idea of Parker invoking any sort of fear in him. Glancing around at the papery nightmare he's created, then down at the notebook by his knee. He _should_ probably rejoin Tina topside and do his real job, but before she food-bombed him, he had been on to something. It's uncertain, but he thinks he stumbled around a few connected cases.

“Nah. I'm gonna stay down here for a little longer.”

Tina pats his shoulder as she passes by; stepping carefully around his stacks. “Alright my dude. Though don't blame me if Parker decides to hunt you for sport later.”

“Noted.” Gavin says dryly. “Thanks T.”

[Feb. 25, 2039]

Gavin trails behind Parker. The stiff is droning on about the suspect they're going to interview...again. Gavin honestly tuned him out a while ago, his mind still on the old cases he found yesterday, but that don't stop him from wanting to trip him right into the nasty, roadside snow.

The sky is grey and the light wind is crisp with the threat of another snowfall in the horizon. Gavin's breath fogs out in front of him as he breaths; he shivers as the breeze hits his bare neck. Yeah, he's a dumb ass who forgot his scarf. As they're passing by the now familiar Meow or Never, Gavin has to quell the urge to go in and defrost from the cold; a warm coffee sounds heavenly right now. Plus, he's still in the process of operation: steal Pancake's affections, so there's that. Unfortunately, Parker won't stand for any side trips today.

Slowing his pace slightly, Gavin takes a moment to indulge and glance inside hoping to see Pancake or even Khoshekh; Sassy blinks up at him from her perch on the window seat. Doing a quick scan of the cafe he spots Pancake. She's taking a ride on Richard's shoulders as he cleans. It's cute. The cat, she's cute. Not the android.

The aforementioned android turns his head the moment Gavin spots him -as if he sensed his stare- and their eyes meet. The fucker has the gall to smirk at him and wink.

Gavin ducks his head and hurries away from the cafe; that damned smile tugging at his lips and some of the dread that's been weighing him down since yesterday lifts. God damn attractive androids.

[Mar. 5, 2039]

Stepping foot in the village after everything that has happened in the last couple months is strange to say the least; as is the feeling of magic settling comfortably into his skin after passing through the five layers of wards. Gavin wants to say that it's overkill -compared to the 2 layers around his home in Detroit- but he knows that they're sadly necessary so the rogue witches stay safe.

This place is just as podunk as he remembers; compared to hustle and bustle of the city. All wooden housing, old fashioned vehicles parked along side them. Pens for their animals and large gardens for their food. In this age of technology, it's downright Amish in design. Every time Gavin visits, he feels like he's stepped back in time. Which makes all the androids wondering around a bit surreal. To be fair, it's hard to tell most of them apart from the humans without their LEDs; the only reason he's knows they're not is because he recognizes some of the models; and quite a few of them have injuries that were serious enough that their synthetic skin wasn't able to regenerate showing the chassis underneath, like scars.

An android waves and smiles at Gavin when she passes by, and an irrational spark of irritation hits him. This place may be a safe haven for runaways, but why are so many of them still here? It's not like they need to hide away anymore. They had their revolution.

A paw whaping him on the cheek stops him from taking that train of thought any farther. Gavin side eyes Emily, who's perched on his shoulders, one of her ears swivels and her eyes narrow, chiding him. Gavin huffs, rolling his eyes then continues on to his destination instead of the standing at the edge of the village like a doofus. Somehow, Gavin had forgotten how friendly the people in this place are. A few of them are understandably wary of him, never having seen him before. The rest readily greet him as he passes by. Corvo and Emily perk up at the attention; he still doesn't understand how his familiars are apart of him yet they're such attention whores.

The home Gavin stops in front of is covered in a blanket of ivy -much like his home back in the city- only the windows and doors remain uncovered; magic man, making so the ivy remain even in this cold. An out of season Christmas wreath decorates the door, he smiles at it fondly. Gavin knocks on the door, even though his mom has told him every time that he was free to walk right in, and waits; no body answers.

A series of excited chirps is the only warning he gets before talons are latching onto his shoulder; Emily hisses at the peregrine falcon as she gets startled and falls off her perch. Gavin has never been more glad for his faux leather jacket as sharp talons sink in. A feathered head nuzzles his cheek.

“Geeze. Hello to you too Bells.”

Gavin scratches her chest feathers. Emily chatters up at the familiar, scolding Belladonna in her own way; then bats at Corvo's amused face. Satisfied after greeting her 'son', Belladonna flutters down to greet her fellow familiars.

“Oh. You're early.”

Turning around, trying to not trip over the cuddlefest happening under his feet, he sees his mom. She's cradling a box filled with various tools and component boxes.

“Need help with that?”

Evie rolls her eyes. “Oh, don't even child. How 'bout ya get the door for me since you're offerin'.”

Gavin knows perfectly well that she can just open it with magic. She's just humoring him.

Looking her over, Gavin can't help but feel envious. Here he is all bundled up to ward off the cold and there she is wearing jeans and a simple flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up; as if there wasn't a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. Gavin wishes more than ever that he could generate more than his piddly heat spell. He shivers.

As soon at the door opens, the familiars rush over to the magical fire burning merrily in the fireplace dogpiling the napping Astrid, who decided to take the form of a wolf today.

“Ugh, everyone here is always way too nice.” Gavin grumbles as he works to unwind his scarf.

Evie snorts, dropping the heavy box on a nearby table. “You're just used to the assholes populating Detroit.” She smirks while adjusting the headscarf around her wild curls. “Just fyi, you're one of those assholes.”

“Wow. Rude.”

Evie laughs and opens her arms. “You know it. Now give your ol' ma a hug.”

She pulls him into her signature bone crushing hug. Gavin squeezes back just as hard, the hug making him feel loads better after the harrowing weeks he's had. Evie pulls back several moments later cradling his face between her palms, staring at him intently. Her sharp grey gaze nearly level with his.

“Son, how is it that those raccoon eyes of yours have gotten worse since I last saw you?”

“What can I say?” Gavin speaks slightly muffled. “It's a staple of my character design.”

Crossing her arms, Evie huffs. “Honestly. One of your familiars should be a raccoon.”

Gavin grins. “Corvo would as a joke. Well...when he was, uh, allowed to transform...that is.”

A warning eyebrow raise has Gavin quickly veering away from the subject. “So-so where's mum?”

“Client emergency.” Evie answers simply, letting the subject of the limiters slide for once. “She unfortunately won't be back until Monday is seems.”

“That's too bad.” Gavin makes a note to text her later to wish her good luck.

Evie shrugs in a 'what can you do' manner.

Gavin shucks off his jacket as they settle down into the chairs, his long sleeves cover his wristbands so at least he won't have his mom blatantly staring at them with scorn.

“What were you up to?”

“Hm?”

Gavin gestured towards the box.

“Oh. One of the wards on the west end was damaged.”

Gavin frowned. “Wasn't that one _just_ replaced?”

Evie shook her head chuckling. “Yeah, but it's a clear open area. Perfect for practicing magic. One of the kid's aim was a tad off and he managed to hit the ward. It's alright though, the innermost wall is the easiest to fix. No harm, no foul, happens all the time.”

“If you say so.” Gavin shifted, getting more comfortable. If she didn't seem worried about it, neither would he.

“How's that new partner workin' out for you?” Her tone teasing.

“Ugh, where do I begin...”

Gavin launched into a rant about his 'uppity' partner, interspersed with complaints about how he 'didn't need a partner' and 'why couldn't Tina just be his partner' Evie only nodding here and there, more amused by his agitation than anything.

They moved on to lighter topics after Gavin got his rant off his chest. Topics of new spellbooks she found, how the new “batch” of witches was doing and notable clients that Abie dealt with in the past few months. Then Gavin made the mistake of accidentally broaching the subject that he'd been trying to stray away from; at least until it would be inevitably brought up later.

“So how are those bound kids fairing here?” Gavin immediately regretted bringing it up. '_Please don't turn this into a fight about limiters.'_

Evie frowned. “As well as they can, you know considering they're still bound and all. It's slow going and it appears that only a couple of their parents even bothered to teach them magic. Otherwise they're doing much better than they did when they first arrived.” She looked at Gavin considerately. “You should say hi to them.”

“I'll think about it.” Gavin grumbled. Relived she didn't launch into a rant about the limiters.

His mom was silent for a couple of seconds, then leaned forward resting her arms on her knees. A serious look on her face. “On that note. I heard from Sasha that the Agency has been “checking in” on unsuspecting witches as of late. Have they “visited” you yet?”

“....No.”

Evie's eyes narrowed. “You're lying.”

Gavin averted his gaze, glaring down at the carpet.

“Gavin. Please.”

She sounded so tried. The bags under her eyes are nearly as bad as his own.

“Yeah...yeah. They did.”

So he recounted his horrible, no good day. “On top of “innocently” checking in on the witches they've labeled “high risk”. Those assholes have been spooking the unbound. They're the lucky ones that are usually left alone too. Like, what the fuck?”

“They feel like they're losing control so they're trying to unnerve us.” Evie mused. “They want scared witches that will hide away and stay obedient to them.”

She reached forward, grabbing his hand. “Just-just stay here. Not forever. Just until they calm down, or better yet, when we're able to have our own uprising.”

Gavin scowled. “The one we've been saying we're going to have for -uh- how many years now?”

“The recent revolution has lit a fire under our asses; I told you this. We just...we don't feel right using the android's uprising for our own means. They're still sorting out their rights and we don't want to get in the way of that process; this is their time to shine after all. Furthermore, too many of us are unfortunately either too scared or too complacent to even entertain the thought of opposing the Agency.”

She let a frustrated breath. “And you said that you already have strikes against you, all the more reason why you should should stay.”

“Tch. It's a scare tactic.”

“Obviously.”

“No, I mean...they're full of shit. They're just lying to scare me.”

Evie stared him down. “And you're confident in that assertion?”

His grip tightens slightly. “...Of course."

Honestly, this very thing was bothering the hell out of all of them. Well, not in so many words. Mostly conveyed through tense looks shared between Tina, Hank and himself in the bull-pen. Denial and evasion could only go so far. Gavin's, already horrible, sleep schedule was suffering for it.

With his free hand, Gavin rubs his tired eye. “Mom I can't.”

“Gav-”

“No. I can't.” Gavin stresses softly. “There are only four of us in the Precinct. We need...we have to make sure innocent witches are being treated unfairly. You know this. You're the one that inspired me after all.”

Gavin was tired of having the same conversation over and over again. He was tired of...everything.

Evie took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Alright. Alright, I know I can't change your mind. We don't need to have another fight. You didn't come here for that.”

Gavin sent her a relived, lopsided smile. “Thanks.”

They were both stubborn. When they set minds on something, it was difficult to dissuade them; Abigale learned to throw in the towel and stay out of it when they clashed; she had enough arguing in the courtroom.

Standing up, Evie claps her hands together -her smile smile is only slightly forced. “Now. Let me show you that ward I mentioned. I'll show you what we did, then we should be able to adjust it to the Agencies shitty “guidelines” so you also use it for yourself.”

[Mar. 10, 2039]

“Ugh, I loath these types of false reports.”

Gavin looks up from the report he's working on. Raising an eyebrow, waiting to see if Parker was going to elaborate or not.

“These prank reports you know?” Parker tapped his screen in irritation.

“We get prank calls all the time. You're gonna have to be more specific if you want me to know what you're bitchin' about now.”

Parker rolled his eyes. “Those, I don't know, fairytale types I guess. I don't know what they hope to achieve from them.”

Well that was new. Fairytales? “What are you on about?”

Parker turned the tablet around to show Gavin.

“I accidentally opened this file whilst searching for another. Honestly, I had forgotten about it until now.”

On the screen was a transcript of a phone conversation from a couple weeks back.

“It came in that day you were off sulking in the basement.”

He knew it was meant in jest; but the guy wasn't very good at jokes. Parker was, after all, unaware of exactly why Gavin had been hiding away. Gavin growled at him anyway. Gavin skimmed the visible part. Someone had called in worried because a neighbor was threatening them with...that's where it cut off.

“Why did you think it was a prank?”

Parker turned the tablet back around. “Well, this woman was trying to file a complaint about -get this- another witch that was jealous she was an “unbound” and they were not.” He snorted. “Like, I'm sure that was a plot in a video game I played once.”

Gavin was used to this. Non-believes treated magic/witches like they were make believe. Witchcraft has wormed it's way into pop-culture, like video games, RPGs and the like, so that's how it was treated; like it was fiction. They were on the same tier as aliens and Area 51; wait maybe that was a bad analogy. Maybe how Androids were treated when advanced AI was for science fiction? Gavin was bad at analogies. Nevertheless, the blatant disregard never failed to raise Gavin's hackles. Made him want to do some showy magic just to wipe that smug look off their face. It would be satisfying but not worth the possibility that the Agency would hunt him down afterwards.

“So you ignored the call?” Gavin asks, more snappish than he intended as his ire bleed into his tone.

Parker looks taken aback. “Well...yes. It wasn't serious after all.” He watches Gavin carefully. “I did pass it off to someone else though. I'm not heartless. Still needed to make sure the she was doing alright.”

Gavin glares, Parker flinches slightly. “Next time. Ask me before you fuckin' ignore calls like that.”

“Alright. Alright.” Parker holds his tablet up in front of himself like a shield. “Jesus man. Don't have to bite my head off.”

“Maybe if you did your own fuckin' job. I wouldn't have to.” Gavin knows he's being a bit unfair. But damn it, he was trying his damnedest to help the witches in this city and missing calls like this didn't sit well with him.

Parker looks like he wants to argue but he's deterred by the stormy look on Gavin's face. “Noted.” He immediately goes back to working on his reports. Ignoring Gavin in hopes he'll calm down.

As much as Gavin wants to, it's no use arguing the issue. The only way to get Parker to take these calls seriously would be to use action, not words. It's not worth it.

[Mar. 15, 2039]

Five days later and Parker is still acting skittish around him. Like he wants to breech the topic of magic again but is afraid of invoking Gavin's ire. Gavin can tell Parker is still trying to find the words in the car as they're summoned to a crime scene. Pussy.

According to one of the cops milling about, a concerned tenant had called in to report that they heard the neighbors fighting. Nothing to be too concerned about at first. That was until they heard a pained scream, a loud crash and then...silence.

“...she is a witch!” The witness, a kid no older than 13, tells the officer a little too enthusiastically. “It was like '_bwah' _then '_fwoosh' _like a-a sonic wave and then...”

Gavin snorts. Someone was way into fantasy it seems. Where are this kids parents?

He sees the way Parker's lips thin, refraining from saying anything. Good, they're not here to argue fantasy vs reality of magic with a child. The real reason they're here is slumped against the wall, just beside the doorway as they enter the living room. The android lays there looking like a marionette that had it's strings cut. The further they go into the house, the worse his skin itches. He feels like it's being coated in thick, oily grit. Parker doesn't seem to be fairing much better, rubbing his arms uneasily as he looks around.

'_Black magic. Great.'_ Gavin scoffs.

That makes it difficult to concentrate, he shakes his head to clear it.

“Damn. She really did a number on him huh?” Parker observes. “There's hasn't been a weapon found as of yet. But what they can't figure it is how a human threw an android with enough force to not only make a sizable dent but also kill him.”

Gavin frowns. While magic can incapacitate an android easily; he'd never heard of one being killed by it. They're built to withstand most types of magic after all. Androids are pretty tough a simple spell nor being slammed into a wall shouldn't down one so easily; he's heard the stories about the crazy shit Connors gotten up to. It's strange, to say the least. There are a quite a few cuts on the androids face and peeking out from his ripped clothing. Though the LED is dark, the sluggish pulse of blue light under the android's chassis should be indication enough that he isn't dead. Right? He doesn't know enough about the toasters to tell.

Something catches Gavin's eye, he squints as he leans closer. Are those sigils or runes carved into the chassis? Either way, that spells trouble. In the dim light of the room he notices also that the shirt looks a bit damp. Pressing a gloved hand against it he frowns when it comes away red.

“Alright buddy. Let's see what's going on here.” Gavin mutters, pulling a small flashlight from his pocket.

Parker, who is wandering around checking for clues, freezes when he hears something fall in the other room. “Reed.” he whisper yells. “I think she's still here.”

Drawing his gun, Parker begins to carefully make his carefully walk towards the hall.

“How the fuck?” Gavin hisses. '_Didn't those idiots search this place?'_ Looking back, Gavin spots the diversion spell that's carved into the wood of the door Parker's heading towards. The heavy magic blanketing the area almost made Gavin miss the building of another spell.

“Fuck! Wai-” Gavin's instincts kick in as the door flies open. A shield spell going up as the other witches spell sends a shock wave through the room.

Parker goes flying when it hits him, his yelp is cut short by a painted 'oomph' as his back his slammed into the far wall plastering him to it. Gavin hears the officers in the other room shouting.

The witch stalks through the doorway with unsteady steps, a crazed look in her eyes that are burning with magic. One of her hands is slowly dripping blood from the slash across her palm. That explains the blood on the android's shirt.

“Freeze!” It probably won't help but Gavin brandishes his gun anyway. He's right. His, and the cop who came to assist him, watch as their guns go flying.

Gavin shakes his hand, hissing from the sting of having his gun yanked from his hand. Hastily he digs into one of the inner pockets of his coat, pulling out some of the components he keeps in them for emergencies. Gavin's eyes glow as he whispers the spell, and the witch instantly freezes in place. The spell won't last as long as he wants but it's enough to buy them time; it's also a good thing no one is paying him any attention right now. Hopefully the others think she's just trying to intimidate them by standing in place and growling. With Gavin's spell on her, the witch loses her concentration on the one holding Parker in place. He stumbles slightly as his feet hit the floor. The other officer has managed to retrieve her gun and is back to training it on the witch. They're both shaking slightly.

Gavin keeps his eyes on her as he inches back to reach for his own gun. There's something truly off about her. Her magic is awfully strong for someone wearing a set of limiters and there's a manic -almost feral- energy about her as she struggles to break free from his spell. It's clear that the time limit on his spell has is much shorter than Gavin anticipated; he can already feel it beginning to crack. As she struggles, something falls from her pocket. A syringe rolls away from her; a small amount of sickly green liquid sloshes around inside it.

“He can't leave! He **mine**!” She screeches.

“M-ma'am. Under law, androids can not be legally kept as property. Stand down!” Parker states shakily.

“Oh for the love of- she's not going to listen!” Gavin stands up, training his gun on her as well. “She's on...” Gavin glances at the syringe. “Ice.” He knows they won't know what he's talking about if he uses it's real name.

Gavin can feel her building a spell again; his own spell crumbling under it. To stop it from forming fully he fires his gun, shooting her in the thigh. The spell drops as she screams from the pain. As she collapses Gavin begins to ready another spell, immediately dropping it as his wrist begins to sting. The hand not on her leg shoots to her arm, and she cringes from a different pain. Gavin recognizes this pain right away. The limiters have finally kicked in and are snapping back at her for her use of strong magic.

Seeing the glow of magic all but drain from her eyes, Gavin sees that as his cue. He rushes to snap the cuffs of her and read her rights before she can reorient herself. Thankfully, she's left too dazed and unbalanced to fight back as the other officers drag her to her feet and out of the room. Stumbling as she goes, muttering about how Keith was hers and it wasn't fair. It feels slightly anti-climatic but it's the best senerio Gavin could've hoped for.

Gavin glances at Parker. The man is leaning back against the wall staring at the spot where the witch stood only seconds ago. He looks a bit shell shocked; most likely questioning all he know about the world and magic. When Gavin said he wanted to show the guy magic was real, this isn't what he meant.

“Tch.” Gavin irritably rubs his wrist, they sting from his use of magic. At least with the witch subdued, the blanket of black magic had lightened. Didn't make it any less sickening though. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

Gavin starts to make his way back to the android he had been examining when his foot hits something. Looking down he sees the syringe that the witch dropped earlier. Gavin sneers, resisting the urge to kick it across the room. He may of called it “Ice” just so no one would question him but it's real name was “Witches Brew”. This shit had popped up a few years ago. It was like magic steroids, made it stronger, wilder; able to use strong spells without the kickback from the limiters. Left the witches who used it weakened and dazed after it wore off and the limiters kicked back in though. Thing is. From what Gavin knew about it, the effects should have lasted longer than what was shown today. Which means she must've shot up way before the call came in; maybe even before “her” android showed up. Most spells under the category of black magic usually required a lot of power to conjure and maintain after all.

Ignoring the syringe, Gavin walks over an kneels in front of the android. Keith was it? “All right. Let's see what the hell she did to you.” Gavin mutters as he pulls back the rest of the ruined shirt.

“Reed?” Parker calls, his voice strained. “What are you doing now?”

“There's something I want to check. Now shut up.”

The skin around the upper abdomen is pulled back and chassis underneath is badly damaged. It looks like the android must've done it himself by how ragged it looked and by the Thirium coating one of Keith's hands. There are gashes around the hole, it looks like he was trying to dig something out. Taking a breath Gavin pulls off his glove, then hovers his hand over the hole. Gods he does **not** want his magic mingling with this crap, but he needs to see if his hunch is true.

'_Score.' _Just as he thought, there's an object buried in the wound that bears the same magical signature as the rest of the house. Gavin has a feeling that if he gets the object out, they'll get more answers. He needs to work fairly fast. Who knows when the Agency will show up; it's bad enough Parker was here to witness this.

Gavin shoves his fingers into the wound with a noise of disgust; ignoring Parker's noise of startled disapproval. Dammit, he can't _ quite _reach it. His tongue sticks out the side of his mouth as he struggles to reach the slippery object. Almost. _Almost_. Gavin growls in frustration before giving up and using a bit of magic to finally pull the object towards him.

“Ah ha!” Gavin holds the object triumphantly; he doesn't know why he didn't just do that in the first place.

“What...is it?” Parker asks over his shoulder. “Better yet, how did you know that was there?”

Gavin notices there's a still a slight tremor in his voice but makes no comment; honestly he doesn't give shit anyway.

The object in his hand is seems to be a locket of sorts, but square and bulkier. There are sigils carved into it that Gavin doesn't recognize; he'd have to dig through his collection of spell books or send a picture to his mom to figure it out. Thankfully with the witch gone the spell on it is weakening. Touching the object directly if the spell was at full power wouldn't be a good idea; now that he thinks about it, touching now probably isn't the smartest either. Oh well, too late now.

Keith waking up with a start startles both of them; preventing Gavin from opening the locket like he was about to. Already on edge, Parker stumbles back. The android jerks back away from Gavin, his eyes wide.

Gavin scoots back giving the android space. “Easy buddy. You're safe now.” Gavin shows him the cube in his hand.

Keith presses a hand to his chest, staring at the locket warily. “W-who are y-you?”

Gavin winces from the staticky quality of the android's voice. “I'm Detective Reed and that's Detective Thomas. You're Keith right?”

He sneers at the name. “Clay, actually. I refuse to keep the name _ she _gave me.” Clay looks around the disheveled room. “What-what happened?” he trains his eyes back on the locket as if it might attack him if looks away too long.

Gavin closes his hand around it -wincing from the squelch of Thirium-. “That's what we want to know.”

“Detectives?” One of the officers calls from the other room.

Looking over his shoulder at Parker, Gavin nods towards the doorway. “Wanna see what she wants?”

Parker looks hesitant to leave them alone together.

“Or _ you _ can stay and hear Clay out. You'll get to learn all about that _ lovely _ woman we just dealt with and learn all about some magic bs."

Stumbling to his feet, Parker waves his hands in front of himself. “Oh fuck no. That was more than enough for me.”

Gavin snorted as Parker practically sprinted out of the room.

The androids eyebrows were pinched, thirium dripping slowly from under his hand.

“You gonna live?”

Clay nodded. “Of course. This injury is...troublesome but I'll be alright. That cursed object did more harm than this wound ever would.” He sighed. “What do you want to know?”

Gavin nods. “So you have any idea what this cursed object even is?”

“You're the witch. Shouldn't you know?”

Gavin's eyebrows raise in surprise.

“I can sense magic my...mistress was was a witch after all.”

“Huh, didn't know androids could still sense magic after deviation.” Gavin really needed to stop avoiding the topic of androids and magic and educate himself; being confused all the time wasn't a good look.

“...This isn't my area of expertise.”

Clay nodded. “Understandable. This type of magic is frankly...icky.”

Gavin snorted. That was an understatement_._

Pulling back the skin on his arm, Clay revealed the sigils carved into his chassis. “She liked to practice spells on me. Used me a shield so the Department wouldn't come after her.” He covered the scars again, his mouth twisted in disgust. “From what I know, I believe the item you hold in your hand is a totem of sorts. It contains my thirium and other such material from my person. Along with some of her blood."

“That sounds like a...control spell.” Gavin frowned, rolling the cube around his hand. “I didn't know those worked of machines. Uh, no offense.”

Clay shrugged. “Beyond what I have heard from her ramblings, I don't know very much about magic. But, I do know she had to doctor the spell for it to work on me.”

Gavin nodded, he'd have to remember that. “Alright. So what happened today?”

Shifting slightly Clay scowled. “I came here today to demand that she release me from her spell. I couldn't take the totem out of myself -and I tried- nor could I erase the damage that has been done. Magic tends to mess with our systems, so I couldn't even obtain new parts with the spell still active.”

Clay's eyebrows furrowed. “Though she had...changed since the last time I saw her. I expected a fight -she wasn't going to let me go that easily- but she was downright unreasonable, wild almost.”

“Was it because of the Brew?”

“Brew?”

Gavin pointed at the syringe.

“Ah. Maybe? I can't tell you. She wasn't taking any sort of drugs before I escaped. So this must be a recent development.”

“Damn.” Gavin was hoping Clay would have info on who her dealer might be.

“Anyway, I snapped and tried to rip the totem out myself. _Again_. She didn't take kindly to that and screamed some spell at me. After I was thrown into the wall, I felt the totem react. I was dazed so I didn't hear what she said. She forcefully shut me down after that. I fear that I would've lost my humanity again if you didn't intervene.”

Gavin shrugged a shoulder, then glanced towards the doorway. He huffed. “Wish I could help but undoing this spell would require a lot of research and it's beyond my capabilities right now.” Gavin sent Clay an apologetic look. “Unfortunately, as soon as you leave this place the..DoM is most likely going to snatch you up.”

Clay's eyes dimmed. “...I see.”

“Here.” Gavin held out the totem. Clay eyed it with distrust. “The magic is weak on it now, it won't do anything unless it's reactivated. Besides my...partner saw me grab this. The Captain will beat my ass if he finds I took anything from a crime scene.”

Clay stared at the totem for a moment, before taking in his hand and closeing it; trying to crush it with his strength. There was a flash and Clay winced. Reopening his hand revealed the unharmed totem and a burnt palm.

“Yeah, that's about what I expected.”

Looking at his totem sorrowfully, Clay looked up. “Thank-you for your help Detective.”

“Don't mention it.” Gavin grumbled. “Just wish I could do more.

Clay sent him a feeble smile.

Footsteps alerted him of someone entering the room. Gavin felt his pulse spike and muscles tense when those same Agency androids appeared in the room.

“Good afternoon Detective Reed.” The woman greeted him coolly.

He nodded back apprehensively. Fearing his use of magic today was going to get him dragged away along with the android.

“Mr. Keith.”

“It's-it's Clay.” Clay corrected him nervously.

“Ah, forgive me. Mr. _Clay_ do you require assistance?” The man said with that unnerving friendliness.

Clay glanced at Gavin as he watched the androids warily. “No. Thank you anyway.”

Gavin watched Clay hobble out of the room with the woman. The man turned to look at him. Gavin stared back, not willing to be cowed by this jackass.

“Remember to be good Detective Reed.” The man winked, tapping his LED. “We always know if you aren't.” In the dim light, his smile seemed sharper and his eyes flashed dangerously. Then he left just as suddenly as he appeared. Gavin shivered.

Standing up, Gavin did one more sweep of the room just in case. “...Fuck.”

The Agency would take over. This place would be cleaned out and that would be that. Can't have a dangerous, unhinged witch on the loose after all; or a magic touched android apparently.

Gavin dropped his eyes with a frustrated huff. He rubbed his scar in irritation, then recoiled forgetting about the thirium on his fingers smearing it on his nose. He wrinkled it in disgust. His fingers -and now his face- were sticky with thick, oily thirium and his skin still itched from exposure to black magic. Ugh. When he got home he was going to take a long, hot shower. Or two.

[Mar. 22, 2039]

Gavin glares moodily at the now empty desk across from him.

“You chase away another one already kid?” Hank smirks mockingly.

Gavin just flips him off.

Connor elbows him lightly. “Oh, don't be mean. I think he was trying this time. Right Detective?”

Snorting, he rolls his eyes. “Not really. Asshat was getting on my last nerve. But he was efficient I guess. With how crazy Detroit has been lately, it was...nice to have some help.”

Connor smiled. “See? That's trying....in a way.”

Hank chuckles, patting Gavin's shoulder. “Glad you feel that way. That means you'll appreciate the surprise you'll be getting soon.”

Gavin squints as they grin conspiringly at each other. “Surprise? What surprise?”

Connor winks. “Now, now. It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew. Now would it?”

“Fuck that! I hate surprises. Tell me. _Now._”

They just laugh as they walk away, ignoring him. “Bye detective.”

“Be sure to finish those reports. Fowler will have your head if you don't."

Smacking the desk top, Gavin snaps. “What surprise!?”

[Mar. 25, 2039]

Of course on his day off, he would spend an hour of it visiting Meow or Never. It's at this point he has realised that he may have a problem and also that his shit luck prevails again. The last few times he's been in he's either just misses Richard or he's not there. Good. More cat for him. Pancake is sprawled out in his lap asleep, so this is his life now. The cafe is surprisingly empty this time of day. Which is fine by him. Although he wanted to come in earlier but, as soon as he his head hit the pillow after he got home he slept like the dead for a good 12 hours. It was now early afternoon and most of the cats were napping, he was just lucky that Pancake had been awake when he came in.

He's pulled from the report he's reading on his tablet by a cup being set on his table. “Hello again, Detective.”

Gavin's eyes jerks up, his pulse jumps and magic buzzes -the tablet screen jitters for a moment- just from that voice. “Sup.” He ignores the way his voice cracks slightly. “What happened to Ellie?”

“She went on break.”

“Cool.”

Richard glances around at the empty cafe before lowering himself to sit across from Gavin, who watches him warily.

“So,” Richard begins. His face is stoic as ever but, there's a glint in his eye. “I heard you've been looking for me?”

Gavin feels himself flush, he scowls. “Who the fuck told you that? They're lying.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Richard hums. “Must be mistaken then.”

“No shit. I'm here for the cat. You ain't that special.”

“Aw, I'm hurt.” Richard feigns offense. He glances down at Pan. “You're not going to like my news then.”

Gavin growls slightly. “Can you people stop with the vague shit? Just tell me straight up.”

“Then I regret to inform you that this will be the last time you'll be able to see her here. Either of us here actually.”

Gavin freezes, cup paused halfway to his mouth, he feels a pang of sadness. Project steal the cat has come crashing down. “Okaaay. Thanks for the update, I guess. Why are you telling me exactly?”

“I figured that it would be polite to tell you before she was gone. She seems to have bonded to you and you to her.”

“Oh.” Gavin fidgets with his cup. “Uh, thanks.” He sulks, this cafe is probably the best thing that's happened to him in months. Well, at least he'll still have the other cats.

“You're welcome. You know, I'm surprised you haven't taken the opportunity to adopt her.”

“Oooh uh.” Gavin racks his brain for an excuse. “I'm not allowed to have pets you know. Stupid landlord rules and all that.” That was a thing right? How was he to explain that most real animals were repelled by his familiar's auras, or that he was terrified that a pet would eat his more dangerous plants or components? Ugh, mundanes were tiring to be around.

“So uh, why are you quitting?” Change the topic, change it now.

Richard raises an eyebrow but otherwise says nothing. “That's too bad. To your question, as much as I enjoy the company of the cats, I find that this job is too...mundane for my taste.”

“Yeah. Sounds fair.” Gavin nods, paper work may suck but being stuck behind a register all day -even surrounded by cats- and forced to be “happy” for customers is not something Gavin would ever want to do again; doing it when he was a teen was enough.

“Besides,” Richard watches him carefully. “Too many of these “guests” are insufferable bastards.”

Gavin sputters on his coffee, a surprised laugh forcing itself out of him. Pancake wakes with a jolt as liquid hits her. She tumbles from his lap and skitters over to Richard. Clambering up his arm and clinging to his shoulder wide-eyed, with her fur and tail all fluffed up.

“You dick!” A couple of helpless giggles escape him as he sops up the coffee. “You did that on purpose just to get Pan.”

The android's face shifts from carefully blank to warmly amused, he chuckles; Gavin's pulse flutters at the sound. “You have no way to prove that.”

Staring at the two in front of him, his mood dims as it hits him that he's most likely not going to see Pancake or Richard again after this. His luck really is shitty.

[Mar. 28, 2039]

It's way too early to be dragged into Fowler's office. Working alone sucks more than he remembers and he's too fucking tired to be bitched at.

“What's up Fowler?”

He receives a scathing look. “It's Captain, Reed. Stop being an insolent brat and show some respect. You need all the help you can get to look decent for your new partner.”

“Yeah, yea...wait, _new _partner? What poor sap have you dragged in this time?”

“You're in luck. He just arrived.” Captain Fowler says as he waves who ever it is in.

“Good morning Captain Fowler.”

Oooh no. That voice. Gavin tenses.

“Thank you for accepting my request so promptly.”

“See _respect_. Good to have you Richard. Now-”

Gavin turns his head so fast he nearly gets whiplash. “Holy shit!” he yelps cutting Fowler off. “You're that hot bar-wait phuck!”

A small smirk breaks the android's stoic, professional expression.

Gavin restrains himself from outright slamming his hands onto Fowler's desk, opting to grip the edge instead. “You _can't_ be serious Fowler?!” If his face is a little red, it's from anger. Anger, nothing else.

To his horror even Fowler looks amused. “As a heart attack, Reed. Also, I see you've met before. That's good. As of now Richard is your new partner.”

“No fuckin' way.” The words leave his mouth before he could stop them. He can feel the android's gaze burning into the back of his neck; his fingertips tingle. “I get that we need more bodies, I do. Can't you just pawn him off onto someone else? I don't need, nor want, a partner.”

“Reed!” Fowler snaps, not angrily just his usual blend of impatience and irritation; already way too used to Gavin's outbursts. “We don't _have_ anyone else, and you know that. You were just bitching about Parker leaving. Now you _suddenly_ don't want a partner?

“But he's a-”

“An android? Come off it, I haven't heard any bitching from you about the androids since they've started working here again. Hell, you've even been downright civil with Conner; civil for you at least. I've taken that as a reassuring sign. We're overrun Reed and I don't want my officers out there without a partner anymore. I've tolerated **you **refusing to take one for long enough. So you either accept your new partner or you're on desk duty 'till I can assign you one. Your choice.”

Gavin grits his teeth. “...This is...different...”

“Is it?”

Jamming his tingling hands into his pockets, Gavin takes a deep, calming breath. There's no fucking way that he can admit that he don't want Richard _specifically_ because of the way he makes his magic flutter excitedly or that he _ may _ have a _ tiny, little _crush on him. He'd rather french Anderson than admit that out loud. He'll just have to suck it up.

Gavin is optimistic that being in the irritating android's presence for long periods of time will make this stupid infatuation fuck off.

“No.” He concedes. No use throwing a full blown tantrum it won't change anything and besides, he's too damn tired to start a fight.

“Great! Now get the fuck out of my office, I have actual work to do.”

Gavin refuses to look at Richard as they leave the office. He's silent as he trails behind Gavin. Good.

“So...you find me attractive Detective?” Comes the soft, amused voice just beside his ear. Too close. Gavin stumbles, nearly colliding with his desk.

Fucking asshole.

~.~

“So...” Tina grins from where she's perched on the edge of Gavin's desk, nearly an hour later. “How's the surprise?”

Gavin scowls at her, turning his gaze toward said 'surprise'. Richard had gone over to discuss something with Connor; looked more like gossiping but go off. He's leaning against Connor's desk and boy is it weird to finally see those two together. They really are nearly identical; it's actually kinda creepy.

Gone is the soft sweater and worn jeans; casual clothes worn by the baristas at Meow or never to give the cafe a more homey feel. Richard is now clothed in more professional attire; straight, pressed, black dress pants, a stark black button up, accented by a white and grey vest and a blue tie for that touch of colour -and if Gavin stares at those exposed forearms for too long, no one has to know-. He looks like a different android and maybe, just maybe, he's not even the same Richard from the cafe. Androids have a ton of replicas running around after all.

“Thanks, I hate it.”

Tina nudges him. “Okaaay. What's with the attitude? I thought you were okay with the androids here? Hell, you haven't threatened Connor in weeks.” She hums. “Is it because you have a cruuuush on this one?”

Gavin crosses his arms petulantly. “I have no such thing.” he snaps. “Sure, tolerating their existence is one thing, being partnered with one is another.”

She rolls her eyes, lightly kicking his foot. “Yeah, and I'm sure this isn't at all about that gay panic you're having. If that really is your problem, we've talked about this Gavin. Didn't we agree that the androids are not at fault for...you know. Seriously, how many times have you casted around Mr. Top-of-the-line detective without even an inkling of suspicion huh?”

“Yeeeah, but this is the RK**900**...”

“So? You usually don't care this much? What's you're _ real _ problem?”

They glare at each other for a moment before Tina rolls her eyes. “Fine, fine. Keep your secrets. Just...at least _try_ to not be a dick to him. Even you can manage that.”

“Yeah, fuck you too.”

She winks as she stands up. “Love you too. But hey, at least he's pretty to look at.”

He swipes at her but misses. Tina blows a kiss at him as she exists the room.

The even clicking of dress shoes catches Gavin's attention, a mug of coffee is placed before him. “...What's this?” He stares at it warily.

“I'm pleased to be working with you Detective Reed.” Richard says as he takes a seat at the empty desk across from him. "It's peace offering of sorts."

Gavin glares at the cup; honestly tempted to down it in one gulp; he very much needs the caffeine. He's also tempted to smack it off the desk. He looks up to meet that vivid, icy gaze that he swore were less cold when he last saw them in the cafe. Maybe his theory is correct and this **is** a different android.

“I noticed your resentment in the Captain's office regrading my unannounced presence." His head tilits. "Well, not completely unannounced. If you recall, I told you that I had grown tired of my previous job only a few days prior. I suppose it's my fault for not specifying exactly where I was heading.”

Fuck. So he's the same android. He's also a dirty sneak.

“Coming here seemed like the next logical step in my search. Eight requested my assistance here at the precinct months ago, I had declined then but now it's obvious that you all are a bit overrun at the moment and I'm happy to assist. Now, I don't wish to intrude or cause any hostility. So this,” indicating to the coffee. “is a way to break the ice; so they say. As I cannot offer you a cat, this is the second best option.” He looks amused at his own joke.

The little quirk of his lips only serves to make Gavin more irritated. “Tch, well thanks for the life story jackass. Don't care.” he resists the childish urge to smack the coffee off the table; if only he didn't need that so much, damn it.

A perfect eyebrow arches, his expression becoming slightly colder, his LED spins yellow for a moment. “Do you perchance have a twin?”

“The fuck?”

“I only ask as you were much more pleasant in our previous interactions.”

“Isn't that something your fancy scanners tell you?”

“Of course.”

“Then you know that I'm the same guy. I just make it a habit of being decent to service workers.” Gavin shrugs haughtily.

Richard is still for a moment before his eyes narrow slightly. “...So now that I'm your co-worker, I won't get that same courtesy?”

Gavin smirks. “Nope.” he pops the p for emphasis. “So either get used to it, or leave robocop.”

Richard is silent for a moment, before turning away from him and placing his hand on his terminal to turn it on. “Very well. But I can assure you that I will not be scared away as easily as your previous partners.”

Picking up the mug, Gavin mockingly toasts Richard. “Good lu~ck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard be like: Met a cute man at my previous place of employment. I had grown quite fond of him, Now that we're employed in the same place; as partners no less. I find out that he's actually kind of an asshole. FML.


End file.
